A Shuffle of Feelings
by Icecakequeen
Summary: It was the cruel way putting my phone on shuffle punished these characters. Series of One Shots based loosely on songs. Review ideas for songs or pairings. Rated T just in case things end up bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. So I was thinking, and I really REALLY wanted to do a ShadowxMylene one shot.**

**So I decided to do a series of one shots based on songs.**

**The lyrics won't be in the fic itself, but the chapters will most likely be named the title of the song.**

**I do not own Bakugan or any of the songs put into this fic.**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Say Something**

**Mylene x Shadow**

It was pure torture.

He paced the enclosed hallways encompassed in white, just thinking. He blocked out the torturous beeping noises that filled his practically empty mind, and just focused on looking at his boots as he paced back and forth.

One step, two step, three step, four step. Turn around.

One step, two step, three step, four step. Turn around.

Repeat.

Over and over he paced.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

He stared at his feet intensely, realizing his vision was starting to blur, and his cheeks became blotchy, and warm to the touch.

A hand, his own, came up to touch his cheek. It was damp.

He was crying.

_He, Shadow Prove, was crying!_

Suddenly, adrenaline fueled with anger zipped through his system, and he whipped to the wall on his left, and punched it. The thud that came from the wall as he made contact filled him with such an emptiness. He was hollow, alone. Slowly, he slipped to the floor. His cape bunched up behind him. It had been years since they had been sent to the Doom Dimension, and escaped, yet he still wore, and fit into, his vexo outfit.

But Shadow's fashion choices weren't on top of his priority list right now.

A strangled cry escaped his lips, although it did not sound like his own voice. Still he cried. Tears made their way to the floor, and in this one moment, Shadow Prove was vulnerable.

Footsteps echoed down the empty hall, though Shadow payed no mind. He knew they would come anyway. Through it all, they still cared.

Five people stood in front of him.

Each one shocked at how the grey haired teen was acting.

The pink haired one, also the youngest, was crying as well, as he gently lowered himself down next to his friend, and acting like a kid lied his head on the older boys shoulder.

Shadow gently embraced the boy, who was 5 years younger then himself, and felt the boy let out a strangled sob. His own shoulders shaking, he rubbed the young boy's back.

The oldest, the one with red hair, watched. He felt grief swirl through his system, as well as surprise. Shadow never acted like this. Shadow never hugged Lync, or showed much affection toward anybody. Shadow never cried.

Volt realized how much this was changing him.

Gus and Keith stood side by side. Gus was shaking with held in emotions. As the second youngest everybody always expected him to show more emotion. Though he never did. He always was embarrassed, but now he finally let a tear fall.

Keith stood, expression black, and stared at the white wall. He would never admit it, but the night before he had sat on his bed for a while, crying. This had basically happened once, and now it was happening again. He felt guilty.

The last boy was leaning against a wall, seeming tired and sad. He absentmindedly twirled a lock of his hair around his finger, as his vision blurred from unshed tears. He didn't know why he felt so sad- maybe she replaced the mother he had lost so early, but he would never really figure it out. He just wished with all his heart this wasn't happening.

Since everyone was caught in their thoughts, nobody realized the quiet, rapid footsteps, that approached.

"Are you Mylene's family?"

Everyone looked up at the young women that stood in front of them. Her voice was gentle, and her long purple hair was put up in a ponytail. She looked no older then Volt, who was only 22.

The only person who had enough sense to answer the doctor was Hydron.

"Yes. We're her family."

Shadow's eyes widened at the young ex-prince. Family. Hydron said they were all her family.

In all do honesty, that's basically what they were.

"She's well enough for you all to see her for a little bit..." This snapped Shadow Prove right out of his thoughts, and he jumped to his feet, wiping at his eyes. "My name is Anna by the way." The group nodded, and followed her down the hospital hallway, and to the room occupied by the only girl to ever call herself a 'Vexo'.

Mylene herself didn't seem to be fairing too well. Her skin was pale and clammy, her cheek bones very prominent in her face, and her eyes were tinted red. She was sitting up against a stack of pillows, and her hand seemed to be shaking as she reached for a half filled glass of water.

Instantly Lync pushed past everyone, rushing to her, and pulling her into a huge hug before she could grab her glass of water. The others could here his choked sobs, and although she was startled, Mylene embraced the pinkette.

"Lync..." Her voice was soft, and choked up. He just cried harder, the little orphan boy cried. Like Hydron, Mylene was his mother figure. He had no parents, they died in a disease epidemic when he was 8. She pulled him closer, unable to find comforting words for the boy. Volt soon had to pry him off of her, so Lync cried into him.

One by one the others walked in. Hydron, Gus, and Kieth. Shadow leaned in the doorway, just staring at Mylene.

Her eyes wandered over everyone. She noticed how Hydron seemed taller, Volt more lean, Lync less crazy, Kieth was more distant, Gus seemed more independent.

Then ice blue met crimson.

"Shadow..." She breathed softly.

Volt grabbed Lync and dragged him out, despite his protests. The other members of the group followed them out.

The silver haired boy approached Mylene's bed slowly.

Her eyes flicked over his features. "You've been crying..?"

He looked down at his boots again, but nodded. He felt a gentle tug on his hand, and looked up. The ice that once was present in her eyes had cracked, and she cried, biting her trembling lip. Her arms hesitantly opened for a hug, and he smiled weakly, pulling her into his chest. Her arms snaked around his middle, and she started to cry harder.

Shadow closed his eyes fighting the lump in his throat as he held her. Soon, however she pulled away.

They looked at each other for awhile. Just looked into one another's eyes.

He spoke then.

"You... you can't... you can't leave me!" The boy struggled to hold it in, but he broke, crumbling into a million pieces of glass, and he cried. She grabbed his face in her trembling hands.

"Shadow... Listen to me." He nodded, tears streaking down his now rosy cheeks. "It will be okay. You know I can't live like this... It hurts. I struggle every day to keep my eyes open. I'm leaving Shadow. Soon. You know it will be better. You know you hate how much pain I'm in too." He nodded again. "Shadow you have to let me go. But promise me something."

"A-anything..." He choked out.

"Don't follow me there, Shadow Prove. Live your life to the fullest, so when we meet again you can tell me all about it."

He buried his face in the smooth skin of her neck then, to muffle his loud sobs.

"Promise me Shadow."

"I... I-I promise..." His breath was quick on her neck, as he struggled to contain himself. He pulled back when she made a soft noise in pain.

"It's going to be over soon. I won't make it overnight."

His breath hitched in his throat as she said that. She looked at him, gently touching his cheek.

"One last time?" She whispered. He nodded, and gently pressed his lips to hers, feeling how in sync they were. He felt how soft her lips were, how her touch ignited a fire in him, made him feel emotions. Made him feel _love._

When they pulled apart, it was only slightly. They were still so close that they could feel the others breath. They drank in everything that was happening in these moments.

They were ending soon.

Finally he spoke, letting Mylene hear his silky voice.

"I'll never love another Mylene..." This time her breath hitched in her throat, and she lied back onto the pillows, choosing not to respond. She knew she would cry. She was too tired to cry. Her heartbeat was slowing down, she could feel fatigue in her bones.

She took his hand, weaving their fingers together. "I need to go Shadow. Tell them to come in cause it won't be much longer..." He did as he was told, getting the rest of the group to come in, before sitting next to her again. His hand found her hair, and he started to stroke it.

She let out a small smile as Lync came on her other side and the other surrounded her bed. Hydron was now crying, as was Gus. Kieth and Volt stayed calm. For now.

"You guys..." Mylene started. "I love you all, you know that.. you don't need to cry..."

This caused Hydron to go hysterical.

"Guys listen to me... No need to cry.. Stay the strong brave men I knew you to be." The three youngest Vexo's just cried harder. She sighed softly. "It will be okay. I'll stay with you forever. Don't forget me.." Her breathing got more rapid. "Shadow..."

"Yes my love...?" He murmured.

"I love you..."

He started to cry again then. "I love you too Mylene..."

She grasped his hand, and closed her eyes. "Goodbye..."

The monitor let out that dreaded sound.

Her grip went limp.

Her body relaxed completely.

"Mylene!" Lync yelled, through his tears.

Hydron curled into a ball crying and Gus turned away, crying too hard. Volt put a comforting hand on Lync's back, as Kieth crouched next to Hydron, to comfort the young boy.

Shadow, although knowing it would happen, tried to wake her.

"Mylene... Wake up.. Come on baby wake up!"

He knew deep down she wouldn't.

Mylene was gone.

He screamed in agony, and lied his head on her shoulder. "Please wake up..." He pleaded.

They all were crying by then. Even Volt.

Why did she have to go?

* * *

**Me: Well umm... That wasn't fun to write. And it's awful.**

**Oh well.**

**Review thoughts, critiques, song ideas, or ideas for who the next couple should be!**

**~Dakota**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello, hello!**

**I'm writing my second chapter, and I hope it's good. **

**It was requested for me to do more Vexo's, so that's what I am doing. **

**Warning: This chapter is a gay pairing. (This is not meant to be offensive my own mother is homosexual and 2 of my friends are bisexual)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Awake And Alive**

**Gus x Spectra**

Normally they weren't the people expected to feel fear. But now, it pumped through their veins, fueling their adrenaline. Footsteps pounded on rough, uneven, concrete, in time with each other.

Their home planet, Vestel was complete chaos. It had been taken over by multiple gangs who were constantly fighting for the throne. They had become worse then Zenoheld. This constant fight for power sent the planet into turmoil.

The two boys remained loyal to one another, especially since they were constantly hunted by the entire population, due to their former titles of being Vexo's. They had been on the run since they had returned home. Both had grown frail, because they weren't able to smuggle much food without being caught. The two boys were in awful shape.

Ribs were showing.

Eyes were less focused.

Stomachs and cheeks seemed to be caving in.

Veins were more prominent, as skin seemed to be stretched over bone.

Their clothes had become tattered, and caked in dirt.

The boys continued to sprint now, ignoring their fatigued muscles, and sharp hunger pains.

They couldn't keep this up much longer.

The blonde one always called all the shots, with the other boy falling loyally in line, taking command after command, and obeying no matter what. He always put his life on the line for the blonde.

That was how it had always been.

And now, with a sudden gasp, the younger boy fell to the ground, long blue hair dangling in front of his face like a curtain.

"Gus!" The older boy exclaimed as he whipped around to see his friend had fallen down.

The boy, Gus, was panting heavily, braced on his hands and knees. His eyes were screwed shut, like he was in the most intense kind of pain.

"M-master Spectra..." Gus stammered, before falling to the darkness that encompassed his vision/

Spectra pressed his lips into a fine line, and mustering all his strength, gently lifted the boy up, carrying him through the streets of Vestel. It was a long time before he finally settled into a remote alley.

Spectra gingerly lowered himself down to a sitting position, placing Gus' head on his lap, so the bluenette could be more comfortable. Gus was breathing slow, and his face had become ghostly pale. Spectra gently ran a hand through his own hair, watching Gus closely. He hadn't changed much, but Gus was starting to worry. Gus was only a year younger then him, however he was more frail then Spectra was. All the fleeing had tested their limits. They had to be cunning, smart, sly, and quick. However with the lack of nutrition they were recieving, some of this had become nearly impossible. The two of them were crumbling apart, desperately struggling to find life.

Spectra's problems, however, didn't stop there. For awhile he had slowly began to... dare he say... fall in love with his loyal lapdog. He had denied it for so long, but now it was so clear in his mind.

Spectra was in love with Gus.

And it was scary to him. He didn't know how to face this feeling and conquer it. It was like a mountain he could not figure out how to climb. The feelings kept growing stronger, and he couldn't help it, he just wanted to take Gus and-

"Master?" The blonde boy snapped out of his thoughts instantly, as Gus slowly sat up, rubbing his neck. "What happened?"

"You passed out."

"Oh..."

Spectra noticed how the bluenette seemed defeated, and beaten down. Gus sighed and ran his hand through his long hair trying to remember what had happened, but only being able to think about how his head had been in his Master's lap...

A faint blush dusted his cheeks. He needed to push away how he felt toward his Master, it was foolish, it was wrong, and it was dangerous.

That's why Gus liked the idea of it so much.

"Shall we look for some food?" It surprised Gus, that his voice sounded so level after the thoughts swirling around his mind.

"I will" Spectra said, standing up. "You should rest."

"But Master-" Gus started.

"No buts. Stay tight I will be back in a few." With that, the older boy had disappeared around the corner.

Gus was alone with his thoughts.

He started to let his thoughts wonder, and eventually he sat there thinking about why, his master had left him here, alone. Normally they did everything together, weak or not.

Did Master Spectra care about him?

No, that wasn't possible. He was just his loyal lapdog. Nothing more.

_"You're foolish Gus" _His mind whispered.

"I'm not..." He whispered back.

_"But aren't you? Look at yourself."_ He turned to look at his reflection in a dumpster. _"Look at you, in love with your Master. You're foolish."_

"I'M NOT!" He roared, punching and kicking thin air. Spectra, who had just been coming back, rounded the corner fast. He quickly rushed to the boys side, and grasped his rapidly moving arms.

"Gus."

No answer. Just more thrashing.

"Gus!"

Still nothing.

"GUS!" Spectra yelled, causing the blue haired boy to recoil in shock. He crouched down rocking back and forth, whimpering to himself. Spectra bent down next to him.

"Gus, calm down... Tell me what's wrong."

Gus' eyes were wild, as he looked at his Master, who looked so concerned for his well being, his eyes burned a hole into his soul, a hole that lead right to the truth.

"I... I think I love you."

An intake of breath was heard from the older boy.

They sat there in silence, that made Gus feel uncomfortable. His face was red, and tears threatened to push past his eyelids that were closed tight. He was unsure of what to do.

It was so sudden, Spectra grabbed the boy's head, and slammed their lips together. He didn't know what words to say. He needed this to speak for him.

To Gus, this was all he needed.

The kiss said it all.

And when they broke apart, no words were spoken. It was all quiet. But both boys felt something different, strength. It was almost foreign to them, but they still recognized the feeling.

The silent 'I love you' that helped them find the strength to continue on.

* * *

**Well umm... That took forever. But yay! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**These only sort of goes with the songs, but the songs are just basic outlines. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Dakota**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyooo wonderful people that have decided to read this story!**

**Welcome to Chapter 3!**

**I hope it's good...**

**I really like this song and pairing tbh. **

**Soooooo hehe**

**I do not own Bakugan or the song used in this chapter!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Let the Flamed Begin**

**Hydron x Gus**

_Clink. Clink. Clink, clink, clink. _

The lone boy in his cell looked up, to see many guards clumped around a shadow, carrying it toward a cell. _'Must be someone pretty dangerous if there are so many guards'_ The voice in his head chimed, yet the boy did not move, slumped against the cold metal wall. He didn't have enough energy to stand up and see who it was. He didn't have much energy left in him. He could barely crawl to his food these days...

A soft clang, and the sudden whirring of electricity signaled the new prisoner was secure in his jail cell. The guards all quickly hurried off, their footsteps fading into an echo.

The blue haired boy strained his ears to listen for any sounds past the electricity that flowed through the doors of the cells, and it didn't shock him when he heard a voice. What _did _shock him was the voice he heard.

"You blew it! You fool! You lost everything!"

The blue haired boy gasped quietly, then smirked. He knew why the voice was familiar.

The dog had finally became too rebellious for it's masters liking.

"Go away! Leave me alone! Get lost!" Hydron cried.

Gus cringed slightly, not sure what the boy had been through. He seemed to be hearing voices, not that Gus hadn't had that before... However, Gus felt pity for the boy. It was too soon for him to be like this. He hadn't even been in here 10 minutes...

A sudden bang on the wall made Gus believe Hydron had punched the steel wall in fury, perhaps desperation...

"This isn't over! Do you understand me?!" Hydron yelled to who knows what before quieting his voice a bit. "I will destroy Zenoheld..."

Gus chuckled. "Take it easy Hydron..."

He heard Hydron make a sudden noise in surprise. "I know that voice it's Gus! But he's suppose to be dead!"

Softly Gus chuckled again, pursing his lips. Dead. He was suppose to be dead. That would be what everyone thought...

"I must be going crazy. Gus? Could that be you out there?" Hydron said, sounding so innocent, like he was hearing voices again.

_'He probably is Gus.' _The voice in his head said like the know it all it had become.

Gus let out an almost sadistic laugh. "What's the matter, afraid you're hearing voices?" He had managed to push himself up, using the little energy he had gained, and he walked to the door of his cell, to see a rugged, beaten looking Hydron there. "Your father defeated me, but I'm alive."

Gus noted how arrogant and dismissive he sounded. He knew what he needed to do to get out, and to push his emotions down.

Hydron's eyes widened, then turned into an angry glare. "Huh, well now, that was pretty dumb. Your big mouth got you tossed in here for good. Hydron's voice trembled slightly, and he watched the boy fall apart.

_'Gus, Gus, Gus, you know you could use this to your advantage.' _His mind chuckled. _'Turn this weakness into the ultimate motive, and use it to your advantage.'_

Gus grit his teeth. _'Don't listen to your heart Gus!' _His mind yelled, and he noticeably flinched, but complied.

He looked back at Hydron and smirked. He spoke, his mind feeding him the manipulative words. "What if I told you I think you're the only one who can defeat your father, and that I can give you another shot at it?"

"But how?!"

He was playing straight into Gus' hands.

And Gus couldn't control himself anymore, this wasn't Gus. This was his crazy mind taking over.

In that moment, alarms began to drone and echo within the dungeon. Hydron looked up at the ceiling, like it was going to spew his answers out of it. Both boys made a noise in surprise, but Gus seemed more calm.

"C'mon Hydron. Don't you want another shot at the old man after he humiliated you or do you prefer your jail cell?" Gus drawled. Internally though, he was fighting, trying to get himself back from who had taken over, he wanted to tell Hydron how he felt but-

_'SHUT UP!' _His mind roared, quieting Gus himself, and regaining full control.

"Just be quiet. I'm not ashamed of anything! Do you understand that?" Hydron fired back, trying to stay calm. However, his hands continued to shake.

"It's okay, I understand. You're like a dog who's been beaten by his master all his life. Afraid of his own shadow." He couldn't stop the words that spewed out of his mouth, he never wanted to say this- "I feel so sorry for you."

"What did you say to me?!" Hydron exclaimed, feeling hurt and rejected. _'This is not the time for that Hydron!' _Lync and Volt chorused together, merging into the voice in his own head.

"If you stay here, you'll never have to show your face again. I used to despise you Hydron, but now I see, instead of anger, I should have had pity for you." Gus continued.

Hydron looked at him, defeat and despair almost clear in his eyes. _'How do you really feel Hydron?!' _Gus cried, in his own mind, but the words wouldn't form on his lips. All Gus wanted was to tell Hydron it would be okay, and that they could be okay _together. _His mind wouldn't allow it. Hope was gone.

_'That must be Master Spectra outside. I can feel it.' _Gus told himself. Maybe Spectra could help this voice go away... And help his emotions come out. Would it be too late? _'I must get to him!' _Gus screamed in his head, finding the energy to take control, but not putting down the act that was already put up.

"It's okay Hydron, I am here with you. I know that you're scared all alone in your cell, but just try not to cry, be brave."

_'Who does he think he is?!' _Hydron's mind growled. "Listen you clown, you'll be the one who's crying in a minute!"

Perfect.

"Haha, so you gonna make me?" Gus challenged.

"You bet I am!"

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" Both boys cried.

"Gate card, set!" Hydron smirked, throwing down his card. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Go Subterra Dryoid!"

"Let's go Vulcan! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Subterra Rex Vulcan!" Gus smirked. This was going perfect. "See? I told you I could us out of there Hydron."

Hydron looked taken aback, yet again. "So... you tricked me... into fighting?"

"Well I didn't think asking politely was going to work!" Gus yelled, as Vulcan smashed his way upward.

_'Wait!' _Both boys were feeling the same way. _'I needed to tell you something...'_

But it was too late.

Gus was gone.

* * *

It was pure chaos. The alternative was more powerful then anyone had expected, and now Gus stood here alone with Vulcan... Battered and tired.

He had seen Hydron earlier, flying overhead.

"Hydron! So you decided to run back to daddy?"

He had received no reply.

But he didn't really think Hydron had run back. Not after that.

Now here Gus stood, so weak and alone. The others were inside now... He had told them to go, to destroy the alternative. He had said he would take care of it. Him and Vulcan.

"Gus?" Gus looked up, at his exhausted Bakugan with worried eyes. "Did everyone make it inside."

"Ya, you cleared the way for them." Even in this moment he was proud. They wouldn't bring them down without a fight.

"That's good, cause I don't think I have much left in me..." Vulcan replied.

"We'll at least go down fighting."

The machines fired, and Vulcan jerked around with each hit. He couldn't last much longer. Gus knew he would die. And he only regretted one thing...

"Ability, activate!"

That voice.

"Accel speed!"

"What the?!" Gus yelled. "Dryoid?!"

"That was payback for springing me from jail." Hydron said, back still turned.

Gus began to tremble, forcing back emotions threatening to be revealed. "I guess we're even, and here I thought you'd gone running back to your father, King Zenoheld."

Hydron turned and gave a small, sad smile. "I guess... nobody wants me around now..." He said softly.

_'If only you knew how I felt.' _Both boys thought.

If only they knew their true feelings.

It was love. They loved each other.

But would the other ever figure it out?

* * *

**o_o That was fun to write.**

**Review pairings you want done, song requests, and thoughts on this chapter!**

**R&amp;R!**

**~Dakota**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I'm back!**

**You guys gave me 6 reviews since my last update... And each one almost brought me to tears. I think my boyfriend thinks I'm crazy tbh...**

**Anyways, Thank you so much for your continuous support. **

**So I was given a challenge by one of you reviewers to do Numb by Likin Park and must I say, you were the reason I didn't get a ton of sleep last night. **

**I could not find the right fit for this song. I went through Dan and Runo, Gus and Spectra, Lync and Alice, Shadow and Mylene, Alice and Shun...**

**Long story short this is Alice x Masquerade.**

**Don't ask how. Don't ask why. Just read it.**

**I do not own Bakugan!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Numb**

**Alice x Masquerade **

_"Alice, what if I told you I was real?"_

Alice shot up in her bed, breathing heavily. Her skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and her sheets were tangled around her pale body. She felt like she had just been shot directly in the gut, and her eyes remained screwed shut.

She didn't notice the figure standing above her bed.

"Alice..." The figure breathed.

Said girls eyes shot straight open, to look at the blonde boy. The moonlight reflected off his mask, illuminating him, so his identity was clear.

The white jacket.

The purple pants.

The black boots.

The red and black gloves.

The brown belt.

The _mask. _

"Masquerade...?" Alice whispered, as he moved to her bed side, kneeling next to her, and touching her face.

"I'm real." He mumbled.

Alice had a quick intake of breath, holding it in a few seconds, before exhaling. His fingers remained on her flaming hot cheeks, giving her a second to process it all.

"How?"

"I separated from you. Became mostly my own person."

"Mostly?" She questioned softly.

"We're still connected." He replied, moving his hand down to clasp hers. "Alice..."

"I know Masquerade."

She could feel how he felt. He could feel how she felt.

"You don't need to be scared of me Alice. You still are apart of me. You always will be." She shuttered, slightly. His hand felt unreal in hers. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers.

This wasn't real. It couldn't be.

In a second Masquerade had vanished, and Alice shot up, completely awake. The mask she used to... He used to wear sat next to her table.

She hadn't put it there. Gently she picked it up. She knew what it was meant for. She knew why he had left it behind. But... She couldn't...

She placed the mask on her face. She felt his presence, and she saw the normal field, grass blowing, and both of them stood there.

"Masquerade-"

"Alice, come with me." He said. She fell silent, looking at the ground. "Together we could be the greatest Darkus brawler. You and I, Alice."

She started to cry. "Why Masquerade?! Why me?!"

"We aren't one person. I love you Alice."

"You want me to be like you!"

"We're amazing together Alice!" Masquerade yelled. "You can't be scared of me anymore!"

Alice ripped the mask off her face, tears streaming down her face. Why did he do this to her? She wanted to be Alice again! Not Masquerade!

_'You fell in love with him Alice. When he left you, you missed him.' _Her mind whispered.

She clutched at her head, digging her nails into her scalp. She felt skin break, and blood flow over her fingers. It soaked into her hair, as she sobbed, rocking back and forth. "Why are you doing this to me?! I used to be a person! Just like anyone else! I was normal! I wasn't crazy, I wasn't scared! Why Masquerade?!" Her cries faded into the blackness of the night, becoming as silent as Masquerade himself had become now.

She had missed him.

She did love him.

But he wasn't her anymore. This wasn't right. He wanted her to become him again.

She couldn't allow him to do it. She had to be Alice.

Alice quickly stood up, ignoring the blood on her fingers, and put on shorts and a dirty t-shirt. She grabbed the mask, stuffing it into a bag, and slipped out of the room she was staying in at Marucho's house. Quickly she found her way down the dark hallways, slipping out the front door. Without a second thought, she ran toward the bridge that was located in Wardington. She focused on the sound of her pounding feet, then second guessing herself. She couldn't second guess herself now. This was too important.

She shook her head, running faster, until tears flowed out of her eyes, and her lungs burned with every breath. She slowed to a walk, as she approached the bridge. She listened to the sound of crickets, as she leaned against the edge of the bridge.

So many thoughts raced through her mind, each one more confusing then the last.

Gently, she pulled the mask from her bag, tracing the outline of it. She stared at her reflection in the lens, looking at herself. Before she could cry, she looked up at the moon. It was so pure and white. It was constant. Like how Masquerade had been.

What happened when the moon was gone?

_'Eternal darkness' _Her mind whispered.

Then she realized it. She was wrong. Masquerade wasn't her moon. He had taken her moon, her innocence, away, leaving an eternal darkness that had consumed her, become apart of her...

It had to go away.

Her fingers clenched tighter around the mask, almost cracking the lens on both sides. Her eyes drifted back to her reflection.

"I... I am Alice..." She whispered, letting go of the mask.

And just like that, both love, and darkness dissipated in front of her eyes.

* * *

**Well okay.**

**That was random and totally on the spot.**

**But fun to write. **

**I'm sorry if it's not amazing lol. I'm also sorry if it is short. **

**Review thoughts, song suggestions, or shipping suggestions. **

**~Dakota**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well... ahem. I'm back. AGAIN. Cause I got 2 requests after I last updated even thought the update hadn't even shown up yet. Idek if it posted it's weird. I'll check later.**

**It was requested that I do Gus x Mira, and Gus x Dan.**

**So since I already has Gus x Mira planned for last chapter but did Alice x Masquerade I would just do it now.**

**Sorry Troth I'll try to figure out what to do for Gus x Dan... Hopefully next chapter. If not soon. **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Bakugan or the songssss.**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**If I Had You**

**Gus x Mira**

Gus listened to the pounding music that filled the room to the brim. Shadow and Lync had managed to convince Mylene, and himself to come with them to a Vestel club. Spectra, Volt, and Hydron had managed to weasel their way out of it. Gus wasn't so lucky.

Gus wouldn't deny he liked going to clubs once in awhile, he would dress in his tight fitting black and silver shirt, brown jeans and boots. Sometimes he even wore eyeliner.

He just didn't want to be here with Lync or Shadow.

So currently, he was leaning against a wall, sipping on his drink, and watching bodies grind on each other. He sighed softly, his mind drifting to another topic.

Gus _really _needed a love life. Shadow and Mylene had gotten together, as weird as that was. Even weirder, he was kinda jealous. He sighed, swirling his drink around in his cup by moving his wrist in circular motions. There was one girl in particular that always caught his eye...

She was gorgeous. He had always thought so. But he couldn't go after her for one simple reason.

Her brother.

He shuttered at the thought of what would happen if her brother ever found out...

"Gus!"

Speak of the angel that had just encompassed his thoughts a few seconds ago.

"Hey Mira." He said causally, not looking up at her, afraid she'd see right through him.

"Where were you? I went to Kieth's house to look for you-"

"You were looking for me?" He interrupted, choosing to look at her now.

That was a mistake.

She was absolutely stunning. Her orange hair was spiked out in every direction still, but was much more tame then it normally was. She was wearing a strapless brown dress that reached mid-thigh, and had golden swirls around the edges. Her shoes were ballet flats that were also brown, with some white trimming. Gus could tell she was wearing makeup, but just if he stared close enough. It was so natural on her face, and made her look so much more mature. Around her wrists were golden bracelets, that matched the necklace she wore.

"Yes I was looking for you. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come here." She laughed softly. "Kieth told me Shadow and Lync beat me to the punch."

Gus nodded, biting his lip, eyes trained on the necklace. "I gave that to you for your birthday."

She was caught off guard for a second before nodding. "I wear it every day. I'm surprised you haven't noticed it before."

Gus blushed faintly, however it was too dark for Mira to see the color that dusted his cheeks. "I'm glad you like it."

She smiled, blushing herself, and nodded. "I love it."

Gus nodded again, falling silent. He knew he liked Mira, possibly loved her, but it seemed dangerous almost. Foolish. They had used to be enemies.

But every time they were close, Gus felt so... Happy. It was weird.

"Gus?" Mira said curiously.

"Hmmm?" He answered absentmindedly.

"Do you... Maybe wanna dance?"

Gus looked up, meeting her cerulean blue eyes with his seafoam green ones. Electricity seemed to spark between the two, and both seemed to notice, as their faces took on a slightly redder hue. The blue haired boy extended his hand for the orange haired girl, who gladly took it, noticing he wasn't wearing his gloves, but deciding not to mention it right now.

He led her out to the dance floor, where so many people were clumped about. Staying close, the two began to dance in sync, smiling and laughing. They didn't get around to speaking many words, until they found their way off the floor, seeing as Shadow, Lync, and Mylene had gone to a table.

"Ooooh look!" Lync exclaimed, pointing Gus and Mira. "Gus is hitting up on his Master's sister!"

Mylene hit him in the head with her palm. "Stop it Lync!"

"Owww Shadow your girlfriend is abusive!"

Shadow just rolled his eyes, checking his nails.

Gus just looked at Mira, an eyebrow raised, she was giggling softly, her eyes sparkling as the light reflected off of them.

"Lync isn't right." Everyone turned to see Mira still laughing as she spoke. "I asked him to dance."

"Why is this so funny?" Gus questioned.

"Cause your screwed once Kieth finds about the kiss." Mira said calming down.

"What ki-" Gus was interrupted by Mira's lips on his. He happily responded, ignoring Lync's childish protests.

When she finally pulled back, Gus gently pressed his forehead to hers, ignoring the sounds all around them. "So I guess this means...?"

"Yes." Mira said softly. "I love you."

A huge smile graced the blue haired boys face. "I love you too."

Lync groaned, burying his head in his arms. "Will the pda ever end tonight?"

Shadow cackled and to annoy the boy, nuzzled close to Mylene, who uncharacteristically blushed.

Gus and Mira sat down in the chairs available for them, fingers intertwined, as they enjoyed the entertainment their friends provided.

"Hey Mylene do you remember when I asked you out?"

"Shut up Shadow!" Mylene said, not wanting to talk about.

Mira laughed softly, looking up at Gus, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I have a confession..." Gus whispered.

"Hmm?" Mira mumbled closing her eyes.

"I've always wanted you..."

Mira smiled opening her eyes again. "Really?"

"Yes really..." He murmured, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

She leaned into his touch, enjoying his hand on her skin. His hand gingerly caressed her cheek, slowly.

"Gus can I ask you to do something?" Mira mumbled.

"Anything..."

"Love me forever..."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, pulling her into a hug.

"I promise I will love you forever."

* * *

**2 chapters in a day.**

**Yay!**

**Another song to check off my endless list. **

**Anyways, review thoughts, song suggestions, or couple suggestions!**

**~Dakota**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here I am again.**

**I have had a bad motive to write one shots today. But that's okay. I'll be ahead of the game yayaya. **

**I hope ya'll enjoy this oneshot!**

**I do not own Bakugan or these songs.**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Crushcrushcrush**

**Gus x Klaus**

Klaus watched the boy look around Marucho's mansion, completely uncomfortable with this situation. His eyes were full of distrust and almost fear, and every so often, he would glance at Klaus. His hands were shaking ever so slightly, as everyone else at the table discussed their latest threat, a boy named Marduk. Marucho had called on some old allies, such as Klaus, Billy, Chan lee, Joe, and some people from their trips to New Vestroia. This included Ace, Mira, Baron, Specta/Kieth (Klaus never knew what to call him), and the boy, Gus.

"So it's settled then." Klaus looked up at Dan, who was talking. "Billy, Chan, Joe, Julie, and Alice will go as a group, Runo, Shun, Marucho, Baron, and I will be another group, and Klaus, Gus, Kieth, Mira, and Ace will be another group. It's time to shut Marduk down you guys!" Everyone nodded, and stood, heading for their ride to Marduk's castle. Each group had a helicopter, like the one the Brawlers normally used to fly around the world. Klaus noticed how Gus loyally followed his master, at his every beck and call.

Klaus had always wondered why.

"Shall we go then?" Kieth said, looking at everyone. There was a collective nod among the other four members of the group. "Gus, my mask."

"Of course Master." Gus handed Kieth the mask, and he put it on his face. Klaus frowned slightly, watching the blue haired boy closely. He was loyal. He had a temper. But no, this wasn't either. The boy looked almost... Scared. Scared of what though?

As everyone filed onto the helicopter, Gus spoke softly. "Master... Do you think...?"

"No Gus. They're dead."

It clicked immediately what the two were discussing.

Why wasn't it obvious before?

* * *

Gus stood alone on the ramp that lead out of the helicopter. It was close to 2 in the morning, but he really needed some fresh air.

"Couldn't sleep?" Gus gasped, and whipped around, to see Klaus slowly walking up to him.

"What is it to you?" Gus snarled, just wanting Klaus to go away.

"Hmm. Seems they still have a hold on you." Klaus murmured, just loud enough for Gus to hear.

Gus seemed frozen a second, thinking to himself, before speaking. "Who are you talking about?" His voice was monotone, as if he was afraid to let Klaus onto his emotions.

"Your former friends."

Gus's eyes widened. "They're dead..." He whispered. "They're all dead..."

Klaus watched the younger boy for a moment, frowning slightly, just as alarms went off in the helicopter. Both Gus and Klaus ran in, meeting up with the other three, to see Marduk on the screen.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a helicopter full of the people I was looking for."

"What do you want Marduk?!" Ace yelled.

Gus was staring intensely at the screen like he saw something. "Master?"

"Yes Gus?" Spectra turned to him curiously.

"Hydron sent the others to what is called the doom dimension right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Vladitor is from the doom dimension."

"What are you saying Gus?"

A soft sound escaped the blue haired boys lips.

Marduk began to speak again. "We know you're close." He smirked, and left the camera leaving a pure shot of who was in the room with him.

Gus was gone, running out into the snow, taking off. Klaus was the first one after him.

"Gus! Gus, wait!" He managed to grab the crying boy. "You can't save them this way!"

Gus turned to look at Klaus, and he looked nothing like Spectra's little lap dog. His cheeks were bright red, his eyes sparkling with more tears. He looked like the 15 year old he was. "Gus..." Klaus breathed.

Gus just shook his head. He couldn't let Klaus get close to him again. Not after last time...

Klaus noticed how the blue haired boy was shaking. It hurt Klaus to see him like this.

"Klaus...?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you still feel the same way about me?"

Klaus sucked in a quick breath, turning his gaze up to the stars.

"Yes."

It was silent then. Klaus could only imagine the running thoughts threading their way through Gus's brain. So he stayed silent, to let the boy think. He focused his gaze on the stars, his grip still on the other boys arm. They just stood like that for awhile, until Gus spoke.

"Good." Gus turned to Klaus looking at him. "I still feel the same way too..."

The darkness of the woods had made it difficult to see, but Klaus looked at Gus, sea-foam locked onto emerald. Klaus let air his between his teeth, noticing they were alone. Nobody had come after them. Klaus dropped Gus's arm, and took a step back. "Why should I believe you Gus?"

"Because things are different now Klaus! I'm staying this time!"

Klaus bit his lip, staying calm and cool, although inside he was full of raging emotions, even he couldn't decipher.

"Klaus please..." Gus begged.

Klaus nodded, he knew it was different, he knew what he wanted, he knew _who _he wanted.

A real smile graced the other boys lips, causing Klaus to smile too. He sat on the snowy ground, patting the spot directly next to him. Gus moved to sit next to him.

The woods around them were silent, and the moon reflected off the white snow, illuminating the world around them, into a white wonderland.

Fingers intertwined, legs touching, the two laid down onto the firm snow, and looked up at the stars. They sparkled brightly, calming the two boys down.

"Gus?" Klaus said quietly.

"Yes Klaus?"

"It will be all okay. I'll make sure of it."

"I know." Gus whispered.

And together, they laid there, legs touching, and fingers intertwined.

Finally together again.

* * *

**Umm... I have no idea if this really goes with the song. And stars are really common in my ideas for Klaus x Gus.**

**I wish I knew why. **

**Well... I hope you all enjoyed. Leave thoughts, song suggestions, and couple suggestions. **

_**Note: I have the next 6 or so chapters planned out as of now, so your requests all will get done, but it may take time.**_

**~Dakota**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh geez. So it was requested I do a song called Memories by Early Rise. It is so sad. **

**So it's going to push my writing to emotional limits. **

**But I can finally do the MOST FORGOTTEN ACTUAL REAL COUPLE IN THE SHOW.**

**Without further ado... Let's get on with this.**

**I do not own Bakugan or any of these songs.**

_**Warning: This chapter is not for children. Suicide is present within these words.**_

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Memories**

**Chan Lee x Joe**

Dear_ Chan Lee,_

_It fills me with sadness to think that by the time you read this, I won't be alive. I want you to know, none of this is your fault. There was nothing anyone could have done to stop my ultimate destruction. Even if this hadn't- wasn't going to happen, my body was going to destroy me. There was nothing anyone could have done. I was dying physically, and it was killing me mentally. Chan Lee, you were my sun, my guiding light. You helped me remember what happiness was. You helped me remember what living my life was like. I need to thank you for that. I need to thank you for being apart of my life, even with what I had, who I was. I was a time bomb, yet you tried to diffuse me. It was a futile attempt, my love. You and I both know there was no stopping me from exploding. And I guess now I will follow in the footsteps of my father. My love, you are the most beautiful person I have ever had the chance to meet. Inside and out. We both had kinks, and rough patches. But you, you, were amazing. How selfless you were when I would tell you what was wrong. You have the right to know what happened to cause this.  
It started when I was told I would die early anyway. It filled me with despair. I didn't want to leave any of you. But I realized something. I was worthless. Unable to save Wavern. Unable to stop Naga. Unable to help you with your problems. Unable to walk around the block without trouble. I was a waste of space. I was worthless, useless, nothing.  
You deserve so much better Chan Lee.  
But please, don't ever forget me. I told you I would love you forever.  
I will keep that promise.  
Love, Joe_

* * *

Chan Lee shot up from her bed, screaming. Visions flitted through her head, at such a rapid pace, she couldn't keep up. Her body was numb, unable to feel anything that was happening. Her breathing was quick, and ragged, and tears ran down her cheeks, thickening her vision. A crumpled piece of paper was held tight in her fist, as she sobbed, her entire body shaking from the force. The visions turned to memories, slowing down, a horror movie beneath her sealed eyelids.

It became clear to her exactly what she was seeing.

_"Joe?" Chan Lee tapped on the closed wooden door a few times, falling silent, waiting for a response from the sandy haired, grey eyed teenager. "Joe!?" Chan Lee pounded on the door harder, feeling instant fear well up in her system. "Joe?!" She yelled louder, desperate for an answer. _

_Still no answer._

_She opened the door, noticing instantly the 3 papers on the floor, each with bold letters on the front. _

_The first one said "To my parents"._

_The second said "To the Battle Brawlers"._

_The third said "To my love, Chan Lee". _

_Chan Lee's eyebrows furrowed studying the notes carefully. They were neatly pressed out, with very neat handwriting on each. Joe had taken a lot of time with these it seemed... _

_Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something. Her head shot up, and she looked towards Joe's bed. It was empty except for a couple empty pill bottles. Chan Lee gently stepped over the letters to get closer look. As she approached the bed, she noticed something on the other side of Joe's bed, a place she couldn't see from her place in the doorway. But what the navy blue haired girl saw, made her blood turn to ice._

_It was Joe. _

_It all clicked in her head. The notes, the pill bottles, him not answering-_

_"Joe wake up!" The girl cried, kneeling next to the boy, shaking him, slapping him, kissing him, anything to get him to wake up! "Joe please! You've gotta wake up!" _

_"Chan Lee honey what happened?" Joe's mom came into the room, and taking one look at her son, made her burst into tears and run out, to call 911. _

_"Joe please, you can't leave me! Why Joe why!?" She had cried, laying her head on his chest, wishing for his steady heartbeat to come back._

_It never did._

_He had left her utterly alone. _

* * *

"Chan Lee?" A voice filled her mind now, and she looked up, to see the worried face of her friend Alice. "You were screaming, everyone is worried sick, are you alright?"

Another fit of whimpers encompassed the girl, as she shook her head. Alice sighed softly, pulling the pyrus brawler into a hug. All Chan Lee could do was picture Joe's face, his smile, in her head, as she cried more. Alice knew how hard it had been on the poor girl. She had loved Joe with every fiber of her being. Nobody, not even her, had expected this to be what it came to.

"Chan Lee... Do you want to go downstairs and see everybody?" Alice asked gently.

"Not... Not now. Maybe later. I need to be alone..." The brown eyed girls voice cracked. Alice nodded slowly, and left the girl alone, in the dark room.

She suddenly knew the despair Joe had always felt. His demons were hers now, and they filled her head with words of pain, and depression. They fully enclosed her in a dark without escape.

This was exactly what they did to Joe.

Slowly, Chan Lee rose. Her hero, her best friend, her boyfriend, the person she loved the most, was gone now.

It was only fitting that she followed him.

She rummaged through drawers filled with her stuff, looking, searching, for one object, the one thing that could bring her to where Joe was. When it was found, she began what she planned to do.

A chair, pulled into the center of a room.

A rope, tied to a ceiling fan, tightened around a throat.

A last sentence, spoken before the girls demise.

"I'm coming with you."

A darkness, worse then before covered her sad eyes.

The note that had been left for her, still clutched in her fist.

And just like that, the demons brought her down too.

* * *

**o_o**

**Oh my god.**

**What did I just write. **

***cries***

**Review thoughts, and suggestions for songs or couples.**

**~Dakota**


	8. Chapter 8

**GusThis is the third one I have started writing today! o_o**

**You guys have me going good, so much I haven't written any other story oops. **

**I should probably do that...**

**I will. Later.**

**Anyways, I do not own Bakugan or any of these songs!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Demons**

**Gus x Dan**

"Gus!"

Said boy ignored the cry for him, as he just kept running, wind ripping through his hair, pain shredding his body to bits. He needed to get away. He needed to save the people he loved. The _person _he loved.

"Gus, please stop!" The voice was closer, but Gus kept pushing his body harder, working himself more and more. He couldn't stop.

Warm fingers wrapped around his wrist, yanking him, spinning him around, straight into a warm body. Gus gasped, his cheeks flaming, as he avoided the gaze of the man he loved. One hand was still wrapped around his wrist, while the other was on his back, holding him in place. The boy holding him was panting heavily, and flushed. For a few long moments they were just like that, both trying to catch their breath.

The brown haired one spoke. "Gus..."

"What?" Gus snapped, flinching at how harsh his own voice sounded.

The other boy wasn't fazed much by the sudden outburst. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Dan." Gus said, looking down at the damp grass.

"You're shielding yourself from me. Hiding your emotions, your thoughts, and now you're running away Gus. What happened to honesty? To being there for each other!?" Dan's voice had steadily rose, till Gus could tell he was holding back tears.

"I'm trying to protect you..." Gus whispered, his voice choked up, with a sudden onrush of emotions.

"From what...?"

"From me."

Dan's grip instantly tightened around Gus, and he held the boy closer, not daring to let him go. Gus whimpered slightly, but Dan didn't release him, instead he pulled him closer. "Explain it to me Gus."

"But-"

"Explain it!" Dan interrupted.

"I'm... I'm... Crazy. I'm crazy. And you must be ashamed of me because I think suicidal thoughts, I'm so weak, and nothing you ever wanted!" Gus broke into tears after this, something he normally could control.

Dan frowned. "I'm not ashamed of you." He gently pulled both of Gus's sleeves up, to reveal scars on each arm, rough and healing. "I'm not ashamed of anything you've done. I think you're the strongest person I know Gus. And I love you for you."

Gus yanked his arm away from Dan's stepping away. "You don't understand Dan! I could explode at any moment! I don't want to hurt you!"

"No Gus, you don't understand! By doing this, you're hurting me more then you would if you did anything else!"

Gus stood there, staring at Dan, eyes confused, and broken. He could feel his body tremble, as he looked at the boy, the man that had used to be his sworn enemy.

"Gus they wouldn't want you too."

The blue haired boy looked shocked. "How did you-"

"I know you that well Gus..." Dan stepped back close, tucking a strand of Gus's hair behind his ear. "Hydron nor Spectra would want you to do it." Gus shuttered, thinking about how both his master, and his best friend were gone. Tears pushed up into his eyes.

"It isn't fair..." He whimpered. "They left me to handle all of this darkness alone..."

Dan pulled the boy into a hug, stroking his back. "Gus you're never alone. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Gus just cried harder, clutching Dan's shirt in his fists, crying for the people he would never see again. "Why'd they have to die Dan?" He choked out. "It should have been me!"

"No Gus!"

"I should have died then! They shouldn't of saved me! They shouldn't of done that!"

Dan could feel his temper rising, so he recklessly pressed his lips to his lover, hoping to get him to realize how futile this argument was. Gus responded instantly, using this kiss to tell Dan exactly how he really felt.

It was all said so simply.

"Gus, it wasn't your fault..." Dan whispered pulling away.

The blue haired boy looked away, but he did nod. For a moment, he thought he saw both Spectra, and Hydron standing next to him, smiled on their faces.

_"Come with us Gus. We miss you. We want you to come back." _Gus shivered closing his eyes, blocking it all out. He wasn't leaving anytime soon. That wasn't his master. That wasn't his best friend. They were his demons, pushing him from every direction, taunting him, mocking him.

Gus wouldn't let them anymore.

Without a second thought, he took off running, Dan in hot pursuit, not saying anything, recognizing the direction Gus was going.

When Gus stopped, his cheeks were flushed, but he quickly fell to his knees in front of two headstones. Dan was soon by his side.

Gus couldn't stop the hot tears that fell from his eyes, as he remembered the day Spectra and Hydron died. It had been only a few months now. He remembered how they had pushed him down together, taken the gunshots. He remembered Spectra telling Dan to take care of his loyal warrior. Gus looked down, at the dirt that covered two motionless bodies.

Gus felt his demons scream inside of him, but he pushed them down further, deeper into him, fighting them. They didn't need to be there. They weren't him. They weren't wanted. He needed to push them out.

So that's what Gus tried to do.

"He's done a good job Master Spectra..." Gus said softly. "He's taking care of your loyal warrior. And I'm fighting. I'll always fight."

"You three deserve it."

* * *

**YAYAYAYA I DID IT THIS WAS REALLY REALLY REALLY HARD**

**Mission accomplished! ^.^**

**Review thoughts, and suggestions for songs and couples!**

**~Dakota**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody, I just wanted to say thank you for 25 reviews as of the time I have started writing this! ^.^**

**Only 7 chapters have been posted at this point but I already have 25 reviews. Your support for this story means the world to me.**

**A special thank you to Echochain, for all the constructive criticism. I will try my best to go more in depth and such with my chapters. And spell Keith right. **

**I know I'm stupid. **

**A couple of people are now suggesting I do like father-son relationships, and stuff like that. I'm not quite sure as of now if I am going to do that, so please leave a review and tell me if you think I should do some of those.**

**I do not own Bakugan, or these songs!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**What Hurts The Most**

**Dan x Masquerade **

It was an empty, hollow sound, that seemed to fill the whole house. Dan watched it with a weird spaciness, as it sped past the window colliding with the ground, and exploding into a million bits, that continued to soak already damp concrete. He embraced the sound, as it drowned out his unmistakable whimpers. Tears flowed, wetting his cheeks, and the palms he used to wipe them away.

It had been 5 years.

5 long years since it had all happened.

Gently, Dan's fingers wrapped around the mask. He lifted it up, looking into it, at his own refection in the cracked lens, that seemed to reflect almost exactly how Dan always felt now. Dan welcomed his salty tears now, knowing it was the release he needed. He could never do this in front of anybody else. Everybody else thought he had moved on, because although sadness would overtake them sometimes, they could move on. They didn't understand how much had been left unsaid, not to her, but to her counterpart. Dan had so much to say, that had stayed pent up in his body. The tears were his only release.

5 years today, Alice had left them, bringing down Masquerade with her.

So much had been left unsaid, so many questions on the tip of the boy's tongue, that never got their escape. They were trapped in the depths of the boy who wanted to say them, but never got to.

If only he got to do it all over again. He would have told his enemy what he had felt in running in his veins, the feelings that were fighting to be free every time they saw one another.

He wanted to forget everything that happened. He struggled relentlessly through everyday to try and figure out how to just leave it all behind him. But for him, it had become impossible. He couldn't forget. It kept him up at night, and made it a chore to get up in the morning. It trapped him in an endless bind, never releasing him.

Masquerade had left him in an endless hell.

Dan clenched his hands into fists, making the constant shaking worse. This was all her fault, his fault, _their fault. _It was their fault he was trapped in this dark place.

He let out a strangled scream, taking the mask that lay so perfectly on the windowsill, and throwing it across the room. It made a dull thud, then a sharp crack, before shattering into pieces.

Quickly realizing what he did, he rushed over to the broken mask, trying to put it back together, but knowing it was just an impossible puzzle he would never figure out. The mask was broken.

Dan struggled to breathe, his throat constricting, as more tears threatened to push past his weak walls.

"Well if it isn't Dan the man."

Dan gasped and whirled around, completely in disbelief. Masquerade stood in front of Dan, looking as real as he had when he had died. Even his mask was on, although it lay shattered into tiny pieces, at Dan's feet.

"Masquerade...?" Dan breathed, not believing that what he saw was actually real.

"Well of course." Masquerade said, his arrogance present, like it normally was. "It's been 5 long years Dan Kuso."

Dan nodded, speechless. Memories flashed through his mind of that day, but he blocked them out, focusing at the figure standing before him. Focusing on the fact that he was actually here.

"I only have limited time here Dan. No time for fooling around." Masquerade said.

"How are you here...? Why are you here?" Dan asked, his voice trembling.

"I'm here to help you move on Dan. To help you find closure."

"So... So you can't stay?"

"Unfortunately not. But I will always be with you, as long as you keep a memory of me."

"Masquerade I... I need to tell you something. Something that I have had bottled up inside of me for years now..." Dan whispered.

"Go ahead Dan."

"I... I love you."

Time seemed to stand still. The image of Masquerade seemed to flicker, like it was about to disappear.

"Masquerade you can't leave!" Dan yelled, running reaching out for the figure, but his hand went right through the body.

"Dan it is my time to go again-"

"No!" Dan cried, breaking into more tears. "I still want to say so much!"

"Dan it will all be okay." Masquerade said softly, his fading figure, bending down next to a sobbing Dan. "I always loved you too."

The image faded, leaving Dan completely alone, like it never had happened. The only evidence was placed in Dan's mind, and in the fact that the recently broken mask, was sitting there, good as new.

With it, was a note.

_Dan Kuso,_

_5 years ago we were torn apart from one another, without so much as a goodbye. But today, I managed to find you again, to finally tell you what I always felt toward you. Through our battles together, I realized that I myself was trapped within Alice, and that I was able to feel my own emotions, and have my own thoughts, even when the mask was not on.  
But Dan, what I'm really here to say is this.  
Through everything that happened, I have one thing I have always needed to say to you.  
I love you.  
Signed,  
Masquerade_

* * *

**I wanted to write more. But that seemed like an epic place to end. So I shall end here. **

**Alright, I have an idea for a one-shot contest. It would be like, everyone would write a one-shot with their choice pairing, to a song that I pick out, and the best one gets featured in this story. **

**Please review your opinion on this idea! Also review your thoughts on what was mentioned in the earlier author's note!**

**Review thoughts, song suggestions, and couple suggestions!**

**~Dakota**


	10. Chapter 10

***crying* You guys are so nice to me! You're so supportive of everything I do, and everything I suggest and what not. **

**A special shout out to GG for writing the sweetest review ever! I think you should get an account and try the contest. Don't worry about English not being your mother language, I live in one of the most diverse places in the world, I've grown accustomed to people with English as their second or third language, speak slightly differently. I would totally understand if you did try, and some things were spelled differently or things like that. But from what I can see you speak English quite well!**

**On a different note, CONTEST DETAILS WILL BE IN MY BIO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN!**

**Father/son relationships will be added in, however they might not be prioritized, but they will appear in the story at some point, as I have like 6 chapters already planned out and what not. **

**I may try to write double one shots today if I have time, but with soccer in the morning I'm pretty wiped. **

**Now, FINALLY I CAN WRITE ONE OF MY OTPS AGAIN!**

**I do not own Bakugan or these songs!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**Painkiller**

**Shadow x Mylene**

Ice that cracked, and melted into endless tears.

A look that would kill, turned into a look that had been killed.

A sharp voice brought down to a mere whimper.

She would carry herself on, putting her mask on, fooling all the ones around her. It was so easy to cover it all up, to tell no one what was wrong. She could go into her room at night, and let her barriers fall to pieces at her feet.

It was easier that way.

* * *

A sharp glance, that softened easily upon looking at one single person.

A cackling laugh that made her look away, turned into a soft sigh.

A single brush of skin, turned into a want, a need to hold her closer, and comfort her.

He would watch her closely, seeing past the mask, that she thought fooled everyone. It was easier for him to act the way he did, and be rude, then to try to comfort her. It was only at night, when he sat on the other side of her door, to listen, that he let himself feel broken inside.

It was easier that way.

* * *

"Mylene!? Mylene wake up!" The voice echoed in her foggy mind, a faint light, leading her back up into darkness. She recognized the voice, but not the emotion it held. It was one that she did not normally associate with the voice. It seemed to be desperation. But why?

Her eyelashes fluttered, as she struggled to open her eyes. She felt pressure on her hand, but didn't have the energy to pull away. Slowly, the world came into focus, and she saw Shadow Prove, of all people, sitting at her bedside, looking like he had just seen Zenoheld naked. "Shadow...?"

A soft sigh escaped his lips at the sound of the girl's voice. "Yes. It's me Mylene. I'm so glad you're awake."

Mylene's eyebrows furrowed at that statement. Shadow... Cared? She would've normally asked him, but her lips wouldn't form the words. She didn't want to scare him away. Not when he was already so close. "What... What happened?"

"I found you passed out in the hallway. When was the last time you ate?"

This wasn't like Shadow. Shadow should have been hanging from the ceiling, and cackling about something.

Mylene had never seen this side of Shadow Prove.

"Mylene?"

Mylene shook her head, not realizing he had asked her a question. "Huh?"

"When was the last time you ate?" Shadow asked again, weirdly patient.

Again, Mylene furrowed her eyebrows. When had she eaten last? She didn't know. It seemed to have been forever ago. "I don't remember."

Mylene suddenly gasped, as everything came back to her. The letter. The picture. She shot to her feet, running to her dresser, rummaging, searching for where she had tried to hide it.

Shadow watched, in a shocked silence, as Mylene shakily brought out a letter. "Can I trust you with this Shadow?" She whispered, meeting his eyes, seeming broken. He nodded, and she gently placed the note in his hand, along with the picture. Shadow gently lifted the photo, staring at the two people in it. A younger version of Mylene, short hair still there, but eyes made of sapphires, instead of ice. In her arms was a child, of maybe four or five. She looked similar to Mylene, but with much longer hair. They looked so happy.

Shadow placed the picture beside him, opening the note that he held. He skimmed it, red eyes flickering over the words, processing exactly what they said. He looked up at Mylene, who was focused on the ground beneath her feet. Tears slid down her pale cheeks, and she whimpered softly.

Shadow wouldn't have it. He couldn't see her like this.

In a flash, he was at her side, tilting her chin up with one hand, and wiping her tears with the other. His touch was so gentle, it made Mylene's cheeks gain a pink hue.

"I know what you're thinking Mylene. It isn't your fault." Shadow took a deep breath, forcing a lump down into his throat. "I'm here for you, any time you need me."

She nodded, not able to say anything. Her throat felt constricted, her baby sister was gone. Shadow pulled her close, knowing what she needed, and he was willing, he was willing to do whatever it took to make her feel better.

So she cried, needing this release. He was all she had now.

And he vowed to make it all better for her.

It was all he could do. All he could do was let her cry now, and watch her hide it later.

But he would always be here when she needed him. Always.

He intertwined their fingers gently, not sure if she would reject the gesture. Instead, her grip tightened on his hand. "Shadow..."

"Hmm?" He answered, closing his eyes.

"Thank you."

He looked at her, red eyes completely serious. "Anything for you Mylene. I love you."

Her eyes widened, then a real smile graced her lips. "I love you too."

And he kept on holding her.

* * *

**Well umm... *cries cause otp* **

**Anyways, as I said before contest details will be in my bio.**

**Review thoughts, and suggestions for pairings, and couples.**

**~Dakota**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am exhausted. I literally am out from 8:30 in the morning to 1:30 in the afternoon, just to take the subway to soccer, practice from 10 to roughly 12, then go back home. **

**And it's burning hot. **

**Then I come home and have all these chapters and such to write. Not that I don't love to do any of it, I'm just exhausted. **

**I will warn you guys now, school starts on September 4th, and until November, things will be kinda crazy with updating, because I have to adjust to high school, and I have soccer every day, and then homework. **

**I now officially have 8 chapters planned in advance. Counting this one. I am like, so tired. **

**Don't forget to enter my contest! ^.^**

**I do not own Bakugan or any of these songs!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**I Need Your Love**

**Baron x Mira**

"So its true then?" His voice had turned icy cold, and it sent shivers down Mira's spine. He balled his hands into fists, looking ready to punch something, or someone. Mira knew he would never lay a hand on her, he loved her too much. But did he really?

Mira wasn't so sure anymore.

"Is it true!?" He rose his voice to an unbelievable level that seemed impossible for the normally happy boy.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Baron..."

And she walked out of his life.

* * *

Months had passed since that event had occurred, but still, Mira had never managed to fully move on. She always felt weird every time she walked past his apartment building, like maybe she would run into him, maybe things would be like they used to be. Then she would realize what she had done, and she would walk past as fast as she could, never wanting to face him.

Nothing would ever be the same. They were strangers now.

Tears filled Mira's eyes, like they normally did when she thought of him.

This was his fault. Why couldn't of he just understood she wanted some breathing room!?

But how was this really his fault? He was loyal, he was loving, he was everything any girl would want.

And god, she missed him.

She missed the way he talked.

She missed the way he laughed.

She missed the way he would grab her hand, and hold tight like it was his life line.

She missed how he would hold her when she was sad.

She missed his confident brawling.

She missed the way he would kiss her.

She missed him so much.

But she had messed up too badly. It wasn't fair to him. She couldn't of lived in a lie like that. It was all too much.

One night had taken everything she loved dearly away from her. She had wanted a change, something different from what she normally got. She had wanted some space, independence. She had wanted to remember what it felt like to be single again. Ace had been her mistake, he always seemed to be. Her brother had warned her, had told her that day how it would end.

Was he ever more right.

Ace was a poison, that infiltrated her, but made her feel so good.

But never as good as Baron had.

Mira would never forgive herself. It got worse by the day.

Mira was so deep in thought, that she didn't even realize where she was going, until she bumped into somebody. "Oops, I'm so sorry!" She said, backing away, not looking up, but rather dusting herself off.

"Mira...?"

Mira gasped, stumbling back a few steps once she realized who exactly she had bumped into. "Baron?"

Their eyes met, and electricity flowed with emotions not needed to be spoken between the two.

After so many long years, they still knew each other down to the core.

"Why are you here?" Baron said, trying to break the silence that surrounded them from every side.

"I was just... Passing by I guess." Mira answered, choosing to stare at her shoes, rather then the man whose heart she broke. But here he was, in front of her, her worst fear a complete reality now.

"Just passing by?" He questioned, one eyebrow raised. He seemed so much more mature now, unlike the child that helped save New Vestroia. He was almost 21 now. His birthday was in a few months, if Mira remembered correctly.

"Y-ya... Just passing by... To go... See my brother!" Mira exclaimed, coming up with the brilliant idea, in a mere split second. She needed to get away from him right-

"Why don't I walk you there? We can catch up on the way." Baron suggested.

"Ummm... Ya, okay." Mira mumbled, and started walking quickly, not waiting for him to catch up. He did catch up, much to Mira's discomfort.

"So what have you been up to, these past few years?"

"Nothing really. I just help Keith and Gus a lot in the labs and what not. How about you?" Mira kept her voice monotone, in fear of becoming too emotional.

"You know... Just announcing at the Bakugan Tournaments..." Baron said, rather quietly. "You been seeing anybody?"

This question really caught Mira off guard, and she picked up the pace, seeing her brother's apartment building coming into closer view. "Nobody. Why do you ask?" She answered, willing her voice to be calm.

"Can't a guy be curious?" He was quick to defend himself, which Mira found to be rather curious.

"Hm. I guess."

It was silent then, as he couldn't find the words to say, and she didn't want to say anything. They were surrounded with old memories, that ripped them apart, and words that they just couldn't find the confidence to say.

_"Everybody makes mistakes." _Wilda had told her afterwards. It had been comforting then, but now it was like a poison, creeping up, and making her think about everything that had happened, and how she had been so cruel.

"I guess this is where I leave you then Mira."

Mira looked up, and saw they had finally arrived at her brother's building. "Ya. It is. Thanks for walking me.." She said, feeling completely awful, and awkward.

"Anytime, Mira." He said, and he turned and walked away.

Only after he was gone did she realize how sad his voice had been.

Mira clenched her fists tightly, before releasing, and running into the building. She pressed the elevator button, focusing on the black tiled floor beneath her feet, willing herself not to cry. Luckily, she was able to claim an elevator by herself, and she jammed the button for floor 27, waiting in agony, as it traveled upward. It was completely silent, and she just stared at the numbers that flew by on the screen. It reminded her of how many days had passed, that she spent without Baron at her side.

As soon as the elevator opened, she ran out, banging on her brother's front door, willing for him to open the door, let her in, hold her close, and tell her it was all okay.

Instead, a shirtless Gus opened the door. "Mira, why are you-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence, as the younger girl pushed past him, running to the spare room they kept for her, and locking the door.

Her tears were finally set free, as she fell to her knees. They rolled down her cheeks, and hit the floor, shattering into a million pieces, just like what she had done to Baron's heart.

"Mira!?" She heard them call her name, but it was all a faint ringing in her ears, as she cried, breaking, and shattering, finally realizing everything she had really done.

_'I'm so sorry Baron. I never meant to break you like this. I never meant to hurt you with your own best friend. I was stupid, I was so so stupid.'_

It was too little too late she realized. There was nothing she could do now, that would change anything from that night 3 years ago.

And now, she was empty.

Too little, too late.

* * *

**My expectations for that chapter were not what it turned out to be. I was expecting this to be horrible. But it broke the spell of it being under 1.2k words so yayyyyyy meeeeeee.**

**I actually have a confession. I don't like Mira.**

**But I totally ship Ace x Mira, and sorta Gus x Mira, but Gus really goes well with most guys soooooo...**

**It's his hair. **

**Anyways... Review thoughts, and suggestions for songs or characters!\**

**~Dakota**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody. 1 chapter on my agenda down, 7 more to go. Thankfully I only need to have 1 chapter ready each day for you guys, but since I am not doing much this weekend, I'm going to try to type multiple chapters for all my stories. I try to have a chapter up for you guys every day, but that may change as school starts next week, and soccer is going to take over my life, more then it already has.**

**Luckily, since you guys have given me so many ideas, I haven't had to take too many out of my arsenal of ideas, leaving me with 22 more ideas. (A huge amount of those are SpectraxGus, or someone xGus lol)**

**There will definitely be repeating couples, but I also hope to get more suggestions from you guys. **

**Also, don't forget to take part in my contest, info is in my bio! I already have one for sure writer in, but I would love to have you all try! Even if you're a guest, you should get an account and try! **

**I do not own Bakugan or these songs!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Monster**

**Hydron x Mylene**

_"Hydron, what are you hiding from me?" _

He sprinted down the corridor, ignoring his body's signs for him to stop. His eyes were wild, darting in every direction, looking for something that was never there. Yet still, his ears were overwhelmed by the sounds of claws raking on walls, and feral growls, that grew closer, with every tired step.

When it awoke, it clawed him from beneath his skin, torturing him, making his mind scream endlessly for help. He never let anybody see, even when his mind whimpered for help, he held his tongue.

Especially around Mylene.

It wasn't that he didn't trust her, of course he did. He trusted her with his heart, he trusted her with his life. He pushed her away, because he didn't want to make her feel pain. It would take control at any time, making his blood boil, whispering lies into his mind, causing him to do things he always regretted.

Upon entering his room, he froze, realizing it was completely dark. A soft, barely audible whimper passed through his lips, as red eyes seemed to surround him. They flickered around him, and he took a step back, eyes wide, pupils unnaturally large.

Why had Father done this to him?

Surrounded him in this darkness, and didn't allow light in. Constantly made him seek approval, afraid of what would happen if he didn't receive it, afraid of his own shadow.

She was the only beacon for him, holding him up, keeping the water from swallowing him up completely. But he was trying to swim away. The more she held him up, the more he was afraid she would see the real problem, the more he was afraid he would lash out, bring her misery.

He didn't want that.

He would never want that.

Hydron hated this. He hated pushing her away like this. He hated when she asked him what was wrong, because he hated lying.

But most of all, he hated himself.

One of the pairs of eyes lunged at him, and he screamed, backing up so fast, he tripped over his feet, landing on his tailbone.

"Leave me alone! Please leave me alone!" He pleaded, but his own voice had become almost nothing, overtaken by what had consumed him.

Tears poured down his face, as he struggled to control his shaking limbs. He was being completely broken, ripped apart by the voices in his head. He couldn't do anything to control it once it broke its chains. It was uncontrollable, a vicious disease that controlled everything in his life. A tiny voice at the back of his head that made him second guess himself. He was too weak to fight it, to weak to change anything now.

Why was he so weak?

Why couldn't he do anything right?

Hydron's body began to rack with barely contained sobs. Maybe it wasn't real. Maybe this was just a long nightmare, and soon he would wake up. Maybe when he woke up, his father wouldn't be so harsh, and maybe Hydron could do something right.

Maybe he and Mylene could be happy after all.

_'Please let it be a nightmare. Please let me wake up. Please, please, please-'_

"Hydron!" A voice called, sounding so harsh, that it made Hydron flinch. However, he didn't hear, maybe he couldn't hear the concern that was laced within the harshness.

The frightened boy however, backed himself against the wall of the corridor, curled into a tight ball, hoping, praying that it would protect him from his scaring 'nightmare'.

"Oh Hydron..." The girl breathed, her normally cold stare, replaced by one of complete worry.

"Don't come near me! Don't touch me!" The boy cried, tugging at his hair, trying desperately to get to the monsters infesting his brain. "Please Mylene... I don't want to hurt you..."

Mylene took a step back, slightly frightened by Hydron's appearance. His body was shaking so hard, it was clear to the naked eye. His hands tore at hair, ripping it out, blood covering his fingers. His eyes were horrifyingly wide, as he looked at her, pleaded for her help internally, but rejecting it, in fear of hurting her.

He shouldn't fear hurting her. She knew what it was like to be like this, and waste life wallowing in pity for yourself, closing yourself off in fear of hurting those you love. He shouldn't have to go through this.

She couldn't let him suffer like this anymore.

"Hydron... Can I please come closer...?" She whispered, not sure how to approach the crazed boy.

He didn't make any movement to indicate she could, but didn't reject her again. So she slowly approached him, crouching down next to him, placing a hand on his, stroking his smooth skin with her thumb. He seemed so delicate, so much like the little boy she used to know...

He wasn't that same boy anymore.

Mylene gently wrapped the boy into a hug, letting him cry into her shoulder. Her hand made soothing circles on his back, soon intertwining with his hair, pulling him closer, making sure he knew how much she loved him. Making sure he knew she would always be with him, fighting every mental battle with him. Making sure he knew how much he meant to her. How he was her entire world.

In this moment, she tried to make him feel loved, make him feel like himself again. And he did, he felt stronger, like he could have a chance, like there was actually hope for him to make it past all this pain, and sorrow. There was still hope for Hydron to conquer all the darkness.

This wasn't over, they both knew that. They still had a long way to go, many battles to fight, many mountains to conquer.

But, she would never leave him to face this alone.

They would fight this monster together.

No matter how long it took.

* * *

**All these couples I would've never really thought about doing, are turning out really well. I think I really am growing as a writer because of all you guys. You all do so much for me, and make me so happy when you review, sometimes I just cry because all of it is so unbelievable to me. **

**All I have ever wanted to do was make people feel something when I write. And all of you have made me feel like I can. I always smile when I check my email and see a review, because I always know it will be something that will make me smile. You guys are the best readers I could ever ask for. You guys are the reason I try to post everyday, because your support motivates me to write more and more, and I love making you all happy!**

**I'm so super sorry for the rant, but you guys needed to know how amazing you are! It's people like you that make me think I may not be so much of an outcast!**

**Review thoughts, and suggestions for songs and couples!**

**Love all of you!'**

**~Dakota**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to another chapter of this story that seems longer then it is.**

**Besides that, nothing else really interesting to say except school starts in less then a week, and I am not excited. **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Bakugan, or this song!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Not Gonna Die**

**Mylene x Spectra**

_"It's going to be unknown to you Master, it is not what you think it will be." _

Spectra kept running through the streets, eyes darting everywhere. Bodies lay in various unnatural positions, completely still, with blood permanently etched onto the concrete under them. He started to slow down, completely horrified by what he was faced with. Hundreds, maybe thousands of Vestel's were dead on the streets, all seemingly beaten down by force.

The buildings that surrounded him, were mostly reduced to rubble. Small craters were scattered around, dotting the already rough concrete. Shattered glass covered the streets, and frankly most of the bodies near the place where the explosions would have taken place. All of this made Spectra feel queasy, something he didn't normally feel.

Something was definitely off.

His mind felt foggy, as he struggled to figure out where exactly this feeling was coming from. It didn't make sense. He couldn't remember what it was. Frankly, he couldn't remember why he was running in the first place. Or how he got here.

This was odd.

He made his way down the streets of the place he used to live, careful not to make a sound. He knew he was looking for something, or someone, but he wasn't completely sure what or who. His memory was blurry, and unfinished. The last thing he remembered was walking with Mylene-

Mylene.

Oh god.

"Mylene!?" He yelled, starting to sprint down the streets. "Mylene where are you!?" His cries echoed down the long narrow streets covered with death, with no answer.

The blonde boy stopped running, unable to catch his breath. They came quick, and he struggled to breathe past the lump in his throat. He wasn't one to cry, but everything had just come flooding back to him, and it all made sense now, why he was alone.

He was going to die.

"Mylene please answer me!"

"She's not going to answer you, Master."

The blonde whipped around to see his loyal lapdog walk up calmly behind him. "G-Gus...?" He stammered, slightly frightened by the younger boy's sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you Master?" The blue haired boy asked gently.

"A little bit... But it's quite alright."

Gus let out a soft chuckle, but upon noticing how frightened his Master looked, he frowned. "Do you remember anything Master Spectra?"

The blonde nodded, looking around nervously. "I remember almost everything. Why are you here Gus?" Keith turned around to look at his loyal lapdog, but the boy had disappeared. "Gus!?" No answer, again.

The blue eyed boy quickly placed his mask on his face, breathing in, becoming more confident, better suited to his title of Spectra. He could think clearly now. The mask was his escape from the worthless emotions that trapped Keith. With the mask he was fearless, he was _powerful_.

He knew this would be the only way to find Mylene. Spectra's footsteps quickened, as he searched for Mylene. His strides were long, so he could cover more ground faster. She had to be found soon, he knew he only had limited time.

A sudden scream made him freeze, as Mylene came sprinting out of an alley, behind her was nothing, although she looked as if she had seen a ghost. Tears stained her cheeks, as she bent over, panting heavily.

Spectra slowly walked up to her, and before she could say a word, pulled her into a huge hug. Mylene let out a soft sound in surprise, but hugged him back, noticing how his shoulders were shaking, and his breathing was heavy.

"I...I was so worried about you..." He whispered, tears falling under his mask. "I saw Gus, but he disappeared and-"

"I know. I saw Shadow." Mylene murmured in his ear, stroking his back in an attempt to soothe him. "Do you know what happened?"

"From what I figured out... We got hit by a car, and now we're in a coma." Spectra reasoned, pulling back, but grabbing onto her hand protectively.

"So... You're not real?" She asked curiously.

"No I am. I think we're somehow sharing some kind of dream..."

"That's weird..." She mumbled, seeming almost angry. "So how do we wake up?"

"I don't know if that's an option anymore, Mylene."

* * *

Two boys sat on opposite sides of the hospital room. They had been quiet for hours now, which was highly unlike both of them. Neither liked to sit and wait for things to happen. They liked to make things happen.

They had no choice, in this case.

Two constant, droning, heart monitors were the only thing filling the room with noise. They watched the two unconscious people, with desperate, pleading eyes, wanting them to wake up, willing them to wake up.

"Are they even going to wake up...?" The younger one asked, his voice quieter then he normally would have it.

"I don't know anymore Shadow. The doctor's say they think it's unlikely."

"So they're just going to... Die?"

"Yes..." The blue haired boy said, his voice breaking slightly, and he bit his lip. He felt so lost without his master, and he knew Shadow felt the same way about losing Mylene. They were best friends. Gus grit his teeth, trying so desperately to control his emotions.

"G-Gus..?" Shadow's voice quivered.

"What?"

"The heart monitors... They're slowing down..."

* * *

For a long while, Mylene and Spectra had just wandered aimlessly, looking for something to tell them how to get out of this dream. Their hands we're clenched tightly together, fingers intertwined in a normally sweet gesture, that seemed now like nothing more then something that brought them back to reality.

"Spectra..." Mylene started, seeming nervous.

"Hmm?" Came the sound from the fully concentrated blonde.

"What's that light?"

Before an answer could come, an annoyingly familiar voice spoke.

"Well, well, well... Look who it is!" A shrill laugh came from the pink haired boy that emerged from the light.

"Lync!" Mylene exclaimed. "Why are you here? You're suppose to be dead..." A tear rolled down the blue haired girls cheek, as she reached out for him, but pulled back. Lync had died years ago, when the same disease that killed his family, made its way into him.

The pink haired boy frowned, his mood changing. "Well... You see... You can't wake up. Ever. So I have to take you two with me..."

Spectra frowned at this. "No time to say goodbye?"

"No..." Lync trailed off. "But you don't have much time. I have to go now, but follow me when you're ready."

With that, the boy was gone.

"Spectra-"

Mylene was cut off my his lips pressed to hers for possibly the last time ever.

"Mylene I'm sorry..." He breathed when he finally pulled back.

A sad smile placed itself on her lips as she ran a hand through his spiky locks. "It will all be okay... We have to go though... Like Lync said."

The blonde nodded, and took her hand facing the light. "I love you, Mylene."

"I love you too Spectra."

Together, they leaped into the light, as it consumed them, and separated them, making an eternal darkness.

With no time to say goodbye to their loved ones.

They were left with no answers, no closure, no anything, but the image of the two they loved so dearly holding hands, as their heart monitors flat-lined.

* * *

**Let me start out by saying I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED ALL WEEKEND.**

**This weekend started out really bad for me, and I was really upset and unmotivated to write anything... So I'm sorry for that.**

**Review thoughts and suggestions!**

**~Dakota**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I'm so sorry. You guys have every right to be mad at me for this, but high school was so much worse then I thought, and soccer is every day still. **

**Anyways, onto my contest. Both of my entries (Troth and Mana- I'm shortening your name lol) did such an amazing job, that I can't choose one. So I'm going to have a tie-breaker. Please pm me asap for those details. **

**Now, I decided to change the order of my chapters because I really wanted to do a father-son one but this more father-mother-son one.**

**Hydron is definitely going to be ooc but please keep in mind he is younger in this, only 10 or 11.**

**Please enjoy, I do not own Bakugan or any of these songs.**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Family Portrait**

**Hydron x Zenoheld**

Blackness blocked his vision, as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, like that would block out the muffled cries that echoed through the castle, filtering through the air vents. He could hear raised voice, muffled and breaking, and although the words weren't clear, he could tell they were harsh.

Glass shattered against a wall, and it vibrated through the corridors, making Hydron shudder. He had pleaded with his father earlier, trying to get him to believe that his mother hadn't meant any of it. His father just brushed past him, ignoring every last word the young boy pushed out, past the lump in his throat.

His mother was getting fed up with how his father ruled Vestel. He was power hungry, and didn't let his wife have a say. She had dealt with it for many years, but down she was frustrated, and ready to blow.

It was never easy coming home to this, Hydron always felt alone, and scared. He never knew how to react to anything his parents did, and avoided them as much as possible these days. Shots were always being fired between the two, and Hydron and his brother were always caught in the crossfire. They felt their parents pain, they always tried to help, they always wanted to fix it. They wanted to remember what love was again, it was so scarce now.

Hydron was always afraid this would happen to him. He never wanted to fight with someone he loved like this, and he hated seeing his parents do it. They didn't even sleep in the same room anymore.

His world felt like it was falling apart.

His mother had almost left once, Hydron and his brother had to beg her to stay. They said they would be better, and never fight with one another, and always do their chores. He always turned to them and asked the same question.

_"Can't we be happy again?" _

His father would always look away, and his mom would always reassure her sons it would all be alright, and that they were all very much happy.

Why would his mother lie to him?

Of course he wanted to believe it, but he knew now it was hopeless.

His father's yelling got louder now, bouncing off walls, and filling young Hydron's ears, as he curled into a ball. Why couldn't his father hold his mother like he remembered they used to do? She knew they loved each other, they really did, no matter what foul words rolled off their tongues.

Yet, Hydron still loved them.

Through it all the young boy stuck at his parent's sides, and told them they could be okay. He would hug his mommy, or help his daddy, and he always made sure to say that they all could be okay again.

They could all be a family again.

He had tried to get away once, when his mind throbbed from how much noise filled it. It hadn't taken long for the guards to find him, high up in a tree, bawling. He didn't have a choice.

He had to stay.

He had to try to fix it.

But he never knew if he really could fix it.

Sometimes, he would wander into the throne room at night, just to see the picture that hung there. The four of them, smiling and happy, a happy family. That was three years ago.

They always played pretend though.

In front of crowds, and at events, Hydron's father would hold his mother and kiss her, and everyone would smile, and be happy, sometimes it seemed so genuine, so natural.

It never really was.

They were good at playing pretend.

In his mother's room, there were suitcases, filled with everything she owned.

There was one in his brother's room too.

He didn't want them to leave the castle. He would never see them again.

The very thought kept him up for hours at night.

Glass shattered again, and a dull thud followed. A scream filled the castle, and there were more thuds, one after the other, after the other, until the screams died out, and were met with pure silence.

Another glass shattered, along with a bang on the wall.

The silence was torture, filled with Hydron's strained breathing, and the soft tick of his clock.

Slowly, he stood, and crept out of his room, and down the long hall. His feet made a soft tapping sound, but not enough to disturb the silence that encompassed the place. He put his hand on the doorknob that would lead into the throne room, freezing a second, before pushing the door open.

He slowly walked towards the four thrones, that was surely to become two soon, and stood in front of his own, not wanting to sit.

He turned around to face the front of the room, and the picture that hung above the doors.

Four smiling people, close to each other, each with a radiating smile of their own, each full of life, and innocence, and happiness.

A tear hit the floor, sparking in the moonlight, as Hydron looked at the picture, that seemed so fake.

Maybe it was.

Maybe they never had been a family to begin with.

They were all quite good at playing pretend.

* * *

**There you go! Your first father-son relationship. I hope it was good!**

**Review thoughts, and suggestions for couples or songs!**

**~Dakota**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay you guys have EVERY right to be mad at me. I'm super sorry, my homework load is off the charts, and soccer is intense, and I'm sick. I have a 4 day weekend, but I have practice Thursday, and Friday, a game Saturday, and dance Sunday. **

**I know I used to update so constantly, and I'm sorry it's not like that anymore, but you guys have to stay with me, it will hopefully only be like this for another month or so. **

**I even may have to go to practice on my birthday. **

**And I'm sick right now. Ugh. My life.**

**Anyways, since my 4 day weekend means I have more time for homework, I figured you guys would want an update. **

**I know I have so many requests and such, but I figured since Chandelier is sweeping the nation, I should write a one-shot on it. So I did see a request for more Gus x Keith, so why not. **

**I do not own the song or Bakugan.**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Chandelier**

**Gus x Keith**

It was a burning sensation that slid down his throat, and even though it hurt him, it masked the real pain, the real problem. It pushed it far away, down into the deepest parts of his mind.

He could hear his phone buzzing desperately, as they all frantically tried to figure out where he was, why he wasn't answering. They were banging on sealed doors too, over and over and over and over. A sly smirk covered the his face, as he downed another glass of the burning liquid. Wasn't he so popular now?

He drank more of the liquid, his hands shaking, his mind shorting out, succumbing to the power that consumed him. He didn't know how much of it ran through his veins now, but it darkened his mind, and suddenly fury overtook him.

It all happened to suddenly to the blue-haired boy. The anger came, and shut out the last sense he possessed, and with a trembling arm, he grabbed the steel blade, and jammed it deep into the plaster wood wall.

Tears rose to the surface, as his throat tightened. All of this was unfair, it was all dark and lonely now.

He didn't want to face it, he never would want to face it.

But as blood trickled down his already broken skin, he had to face what he had been hiding from for too long.

Keith had left him.

And he had done it on purpose.

Gus knew Keith loved him, he had said it in the wretched, crumpled, mess of words that lie hidden under Keith's pillow.

The knife was breaking skin now, a repeat of yesterday, and the day before that, and many days before that. Old scars opened, and pain lashed out, but Gus didn't feel it, not anymore. It was natural now for it to slice him open, again and again.

Tomorrow was an option for him.

If he didn't want it, he would leave.

He always considered it. But always, they assured him that he would be back up on his feet in no time.

A dry laugh passed tightly pursed lips. They didn't know.

He didn't think they ever would.

After some time, he realized he had stopped slicing. Blood rushed down his open arms, but he couldn't feel it. He couldn't see it.

She had come out of no where, standing there in front of him, somehow he had gotten past his doors, and broken down his walls, to see the mess that was the boy. Nobody had been this close to him in a long time, but she moved closer, taking his arms, and gently pulling him to the sink, gingerly wiping the blood with a wet rag.

And he let her.

He didn't really know why, but he saw the tears in her eyes, and his mind drew a blank.

Why was she crying?

They sparkled, and fell, as blood rushed down the drain, down his arms, down his heart, through his mind, blood, blood, blood, everywhere.

He wondered how she felt, he wondered if she still felt anything anymore. Sometimes, he just couldn't feel anything. He wondered if it was the same for her.

A slight shiver encompassed his figure, and she noticed, her eyebrows furrowing, as she wrapped bandages around his arms. Her fingers then intertwined with his, and she led him through his own house, towards his room.

Words were still scarce between the two, and all he wanted to do was run far away into a dark abyss. But something about how she was acting, made him stop. It was dangerous to do that. She might snap. He didn't want her to snap.

His head was jumbled, all of this was too much for him to process, it didn't make sense, he just wanted to curl up and sleep, maybe forever.

Before he realized it, he was lying down, with blankets tucked around him, and a soothing hand running through his hair. His eyes fluttered closed, as he enjoyed this feeling he was getting, that he couldn't place, peaceful maybe. At ease.

For once, Gus didn't feel like dying.

She sat there with him, silent as she had been since her arrival. It was nice though, the silence. He just needed somebody, he realized. He just needed someone that would help him realize that he needed to stay here, for Keith.

His green eyes, started to close, but they couldn't, not yet. He looked up at her, trying to find the right combination of words, to tell her, to make sure she knew how grateful he was to her.

His dry lips cracked open, as he thought for another fleeting moment about what to say to her, to tell her what he needed to tell her, what he needed to let go.

Finally, it came to him, in all it's simple glory.

So as his eyes closed, and thoughts of Keith filled his mind, his lips formed these words, and spoke them, and to her, it was just enough to understand.

"Thank you."

* * *

**BAM I'M DONE!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this new installment!**

**My question for all of you is: So far, what is your favorite chapter of this story, and why? (Why is optional though.) **

**Thanks so much!**

**~Dakota**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry everybody. I know you all are probably giving up on me slowly, and I have felt like I should give up on myself. I feel like nobody enjoys my writing anymore... All the same, I have decided to come back in hopes some of you are still around and will be happy.**

**I'm not in the best spirits, so I'm sorry if this isn't great.**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Lights**

**Alice x Masquerade and Alice x Shun**

You would never be able to see her broken glass behind the painted on smile.

You would never be able to see the frightened eyes behind the airy laugh.

You would never be able to see the pain under the long sleeve shirts.

She was hidden, a fake version of the girl she used to be.

Nobody realized, nobody knew.

They thought the force that once penetrated her body was gone.

Little did they know, he had penetrated her heart, darkened it, and killed the person she had used to be.

Little did they know, everyday was worse then the last.

Only one person realized, only one person saw her pain, her painted on smile, her scars.

He tried to reach out, in hidden ways, not letting her know who was doing it. That was his nature.

Little did he know, she knew who left her flowers, and the long winded notes. She knew who it was when shadows moved past her bedroom window in the early hours.

There was another person though. He visited her in her mind, taunting her, hurting her, torturing her. She never could stop him, powerless, _weak._

It was always hard to stop yourself.

She knew this better then anyone.

A hand to a knife, a knife to skin, never quite as deep as the scars he had left on her mind. Scars that would never leave.

And the crazy thing was, she loved him. Or she did. At a time she had loved him.

She really didn't know where her heart lie now. If it even existed anymore. She felt hollow, she felt empty, she felt alone. She was alone. The shadow never joined her for more then a few minutes as he watched through the glass window panels.

He never came in.

Afraid of what he might find, she supposed.

The blood, the scars, the tears, the anger. He was afraid of it.

He had every right to be afraid of it. She was terrified of herself. The mirrors lie shattered in her wake, because the image of her face brought back so many memories of the times when a mask covered it, when she had no control over her body, over her mind. It was terrifying. Even when the mirrors lie broken, the memories were sealed, there was no breaking them, they were unbreakable, irreplaceable, and no doubt apart of her now.

Her heart ached for the times where she could smile, and laugh, real smiles, real laughs, and not plastic ones, manufactured by the one piece of her mind that pushed her forward.

The shadow must have known too, or he wouldn't pass by all the time. He had to have seen past the plastic and seen the broken mirrors and blood, tried to reach out to her, but fear kept him cautious.

Fear kept him away from her porcelain, breakable skin.

Fear kept him away from the pools of blood, and stained floors.

Fear kept him away from the salty tears that streamed down hollow cheeks.

Fear kept him away from long nights of screaming, running, and shaking.

Fear kept him from truly seeing how broken she was.

The shadow, the shadow never truly expressed fear. However she knew, she knew there was fear. He would've came otherwise. Fear, fear, it was always fear.

She hated that he was scared of her. She longed for him to hold her like he used to when she was scared, or sad. He hadn't done that in weeks, months, years maybe.

She really never payed attention to time anymore. It was pointless, seeing as her grandfather was gone, and she was left alone, her the shadow and the mask.

So yes, she was alone.

And the problem was, she loved the shadow, more then the man behind the mask of course, but fear kept her from confessing. He was afraid of her, so why would she waste the words, the breath, to tell something to a shadow who was afraid of her?

It was why her tears came now, the impossibility of the situation had caught up to her. The shadow and the mask, fear and torture, and she loved them both.

Love was strange.

She couldn't remember who had said that. Julie maybe. She didn't remember. Julie was always saying weird things.

Alice never really could remember those small details.

And this was awful, all of this was awful. The not knowing, the pain, the grief, the love. It was too conflicting, and light had gone. Light had left her.

There was only one thing she could do, and she suddenly knew how to do it.

She opened the front door of her house, walked out into the snow that fell into her yard, and reached out to touch the shadow.

And suddenly her mind cleared, the sadness dispersed.

There was light.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for being gone so long. So much happened and my motivation to write isn't very strong.**

**Leave a comment if you want me to continue this story.**

**~Dakota**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright guys, I'm really trying to update more often. But high school is a living hell and I've been struggling to cope with stress and depression for a few months now. Writing for me is usually a coping mechanism, but now it just takes a lot of energy. I still love it, I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things. Your support has been amazing and I really appreciate all the support you guys have shown me throughout these past few months. I love you all. **

**Now, I am happy to present a oneshot that is not romantic, but more of a statement, and something that I have planned for awhile. I hope it turns out well, and I am sorry if the characters are ooc.**

**I do not own Bakugan.**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Dear Mr. President**

**Volt x Zenoheld **

The soft footsteps replaced the giggling and squealing of the children that once existed here. There were nothing now. Small piles of rubble in disarray was all that was left. He stayed silent, just listening to echoing memories of children laughing. His brothers, his sisters, his mother, his father. Piles of ash. Piles of rubble, somewhere around here.

There were more. Not just here. Plenty of children burned. The ones who did not listen. Some survived, but only behind bars, in a much worse torture.

He hadn't realized where he ended up until his foot brushed a photo frame. A gloved hand picked it up, brushing it off revealing the faces, the happy faces behind all the dust and ash.

Tears leaked out of his eyes, splashing against the faces of his family.

Home.

This was his home.

He was home.

"I'm sorry..." He managed to whisper. "This is my fault. He did it because of me... I'm so sorry..." Volt's throat clenched so tight he couldn't breathe, as he sunk to his knees, seeing how happy his family was.

What would they say if they saw him now, their little boy, their older brother, their day and night?

Would they be proud of him? Proud of how his hard work payed off?

His laughter was bitter.

Zenoheld had done this to him. Made him into this machine, that couldn't, wouldn't protect his own family. He was selfish. He didn't think the old man would touch them.

These people, they had lives. They lived in poverty, and worked, so hard. His mother always made sure there was food on the table. She always made sure there were presents for all her children on their birthday's or on Christmas. Even if it meant working 22 hour days as a maid, as a waitress, or whatever other jobs she could find.

His mother was his role model. He had wanted to become strong like her, like his beautiful, loving mother.

But he had done this, instead.

His mother, she never got to say goodbye to him before he left last time. A thumb, his thumb, gently ran over his mother's cheek, as he cried. How did Zenoheld sleep? How did he rule them like this? Taking this people and forcing them into evil, ruling with an iron fist, not caring about any of his people. Not even his son, who got the worst of it.

So many people in Vestel struggled, Zenoheld had their lived on the tips of his fingers, and he made sure they were lived how he wanted them to be lived.

Volt had payed the price for that.

On shaky legs, he stood, still clutching the picture. In the sky millions of stars twinkled, but Volt could spot one, that looked much different from the rest. A sad smile graced his features, as his eyes watered again.

It took him a long while to reach where he was trying to go. However, when he did, he didn't move. Just looked upon the spot where his mother use to take him when she wanted to show him the stars.

_"One day, after these terrible times, you'll be up there Voltie. My little boy, up in the stars." _

She would give him a soft smile, and ruffle his hair. They would stay there for a long time, silent, as his mother held him to her chest. Sometimes she would sing. Songs of hope, songs of tragedies, her voice as melodic as the words. Even under the cruel ruling of Zenoheld, her voice held the magic it always had.

He wished they could do it again. He would give anything to be wrapped in his mother's arms again. To hear her sing those words to him, as they gazed upon the stars, the wonders of the universe that she said he would go to.

He had made it there. He planned to tell her how it was, how it looked, how it felt. He hadn't gotten the chance to. Zenoheld took it away from him. The cruel man took it away. He wished he could tell the man, and have him listen, have him feel pain, for everything he had caused, everything he had destroyed.

Zenoheld had ruined his life, his family, his sanity.

A warm breeze flowed past Volt, and he thought he could hear a faint whisper of his mother's melodic voice, singing those same songs to him, but it was so impossible, and he knew it, but there was still hope, always hope, especially in her words.

He sat upon the ashy grass, still clutching the photo, holding his family to his chest, as he gazed upon the stars.

The emptiness where his mother should have been was so prominent to him.

His eyes scanned the sky for that star again, and when he could not find it, panic rose through his body, coursing through his veins all the way to his throat, where more tears fell, but god he was so sick of the feeling of emptiness, depression, and pain. He wanted them back, he wanted them all back. He just wanted to find that star again, to see it glint and sparkle, the last scrap of hope that she was with him.

So he kept searching, because he knew if he gave up, she would have been disappointed in him, so he would never give up, never, not if it was for his mother.

Finally, his gaze found that star, and with tears wrapping their way around his throat, blood coming out of his eyes, and death on his lips, he found that one scrap of hope.

Her voice filled his ears, memories that would haunt him for the rest of time.

But he still managed a small smile.

"Hello mom..."

* * *

**Well I hope it's good because it only took like 45 minutes. I wanted to get an update out to all of you though. Hopefully updating will begin to be more constant soon. **

**So please review your thoughts, suggestions, and questions, and lets try to get 75 reviews because this is the most amount of reviews on any of my stories and I am super happy and excited.**

**Thank you all so much, I love you all!**

**R&amp;R!**

**~Dakota**


	18. Chapter 18

**I have no idea when this chapter will go up, but I probably won't finish it because I have two essays to write and math homework to do, because I was busy all of yesterday. **

**I think this chapter was requested a very long time ago, and I am sorry for the long wait. I have no idea how it will turn out because this couple isn't something I ever really imagined, but know I tried really hard.**

**This is actually going to be kind of a crazy one shot due to the ideas I have right now. **

**I do not own Bakugan or the song. **

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

****Funhouse****

**Volt x Gus**

Nobody knew. Nobody knew that Gus was still alive.

He had spent days, weeks, maybe months sitting there in the empty cell, in the empty prison, alone. All alone. He had lost hope that anybody would come for him. They figured he was dead, dead, dead.

He giggled at that. The giggle turned into a mad cackle that echoed down the halls, and radiated pure glee, but also madness. A madness so deep and set into him, that he didn't even notice it was there anymore. He just twirled around, falling deeper and deeper, prey to his own crazy mind.

Memories would flash through his mind, but he couldn't tell which were real, and which were conjured by his mind. Sometimes, sometimes, he cried. He cried because he knew one simple thing.

He never got to confess his love for that someone.

Sometimes he saw their face, in his mind, or behind the bars of his cell doors, sometimes he heard his voice, sometimes he could touch him, smell him, kiss him. Then he would fall back, and realize, he was utterly alone. The one he loved was not there. He was alone, lonely, nobody with him.

It drove him further into the darkness that was closing in on him.

All of their voices yelled at him, telling him, demanding him to leave. To get out, to just run away. But how? There wasn't a way out. The bars crackled with electricity and pure steel closed in on him, making him scream, his crazy mad screams. That echoed like his laughter, but if you looked at him, it was much different. His laughter and screams were so different, one gleeful, one terrorized. His eyes, his eyes stayed the same though. So blank, empty, knowing the battle was done.

Knowing that succumbing to his mind was the only thing that would save him.

It caused him more pain, and more of the clowns would come, laughing, pointing, and all at once they transformed into him, into Volt, all speaking to him, with words that pinned him down, and caused blood to seep from every fiber of his being, because god it hurt just to hear his voice, just to see his voice, just to imagine being with him again.

From his eyes tears would fall, and he didn't even know, because he couldn't feel anything but pain when he saw Volt's face again. Pain coursed through his veins, filled his body, became him, when he saw Volt again. It made his skin crawl, the three words he never said would torture him until the day they suffocated him.

I love you. I love him. I love Volt. Volt I love you. They pressed on his brain, formed on his lips, itched at his heart, and stabbed him every time he thought about every time he didn't say it.

Now real blood seeped from his skin, as he clawed at it, trying to get the faces, the voices, the memories out of his body. It was impossible for him, it was imprinted on every cell, every part of his body, every part of his existence.

Volt.

It was always Volt. It had always been Volt.

Why? He didn't know.

When? He didn't know.

He didn't know, he didn't know, he never knew. That's what got him stuck in this jail in the first place, not knowing.

He was so stupid.

He just never knew.

Now it was killing Gus, bit by bit, cell by cell, it was killing him. Turning him mad. He really didn't know what it was doing, he just wanted it all gone. Like poison it filled him, and he clawed, wanting it to bleed out, like he was bleeding out.

His screams turned to sobs, still echoing, reminding him how alone he was in this prison. Reminding him how Volt would never come for him. Reminding him how nobody cared about him. Nobody.

Not Zenoheld.

Not Hydron.

Not Mylene.

Not Shadow.

Not Lync.

Not Spectra.

_Not Volt. _

He shuddered, screams subsiding, replaced by the soft drip of blood on the cool metal floor. The faces, the words, they had disappeared. The memories hadn't though. They remained, and were soothing, yet so aggravating, and scary at the same time. They just reminded him of what he hadn't did, yet they made him happy, reminding him there had been a point where he had been happy.

Happy. It was such a strange word, and it rolled off his swollen tongue much easier then Volt's name, or even the three words he had never said. He hadn't been happy in a long time.

But now, as he sat there, frozen in place, he thought about it.

And as he did, the clowns, his mind, and even fear, couldn't touch him.

Because he remembered happy, he remembered what it was, how it felt, and how it was going to feel. He remembered what it was like to laugh, and smile, so he did, and it quickly started fighting the darkness he was encompassed in.

Happy.

Happy.

Happy.

Maybe one day he could be happy. Maybe he could be happy with Volt.

Little did he know, as he sat there, Volt fought a battle he could never win, screaming at someone who would never listen, and calmly going to his death. Volt was gone, and Gus didn't know.

He just sat there and though maybe, just maybe, they could be happy.

Happy.

Happy.

Happy.

* * *

**Yes! I did it! I'm so happy I finally did it! I've been dreading writing this chapter for so long, and I actually think it turned out quite well. **

**So, since I haven't done it in awhile, I shall pose a question to y'all. **

**Question of the day: What was your favorite line/part of this chapter?**

**Leave your answer in a review, as well as your thoughts, and requests for chapters in the future!**

**~Dakota**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everybody, I'm back. Happy Holidays to you all, I hope they're wonderful. However, so far mine haven't been too good. I was cyber-bullied just a few minutes ago, not on here, but on a different website, and it really shook me up. The person kept telling me that it was life and I had to deal with it and that it was just the internet and honestly I was just like, no, you words still hurt no matter what!**

**Honestly I'm really sad and mad about it. But I blocked the person and now I am here to write, so hopefully I feel better soon.**

**Anyways, I do not own Bakugan.**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**I'm Not Listening**

**Keith x Professor Clay**

His fingers twitched slightly, as he resisted the urge to lash out against the man in front of him. Words formed on his lips that he wouldn't speak. He was not the type of person to lash out like this, but lately he had struggled to not fight every move his father made. It was mostly for Mira's sake, as he did not want his little sister, who admired him so much, act so disrespectfully.

"There is nothing you can do to change my mind Keith."

"Mother wouldn't have agreed to this-"

"Your mother is dead! She is dead and she is never coming back! Get over it!" Professor Clay's voice echoed in Keith's mind, those words infiltrating him, and setting off a fire in his veins. It was absolutely the last straw for Keith. This had gone on too long, and he wasn't going to just sit here and watch anymore. He was going to do something to stop this. He was going to do something to end this, even if it killed him. He had told Mira that he wanted to save the Bakugan.

Without another word, Keith turned on his heel and walked to his room, slamming the door closed. He gently picked up the ball that his father had given him, fearing calling out the mechanical Bakugan that was entrapped inside. He had watched it been made, so curious what his father was doing, but seeing how much pain Hydranoid had gone through, Keith wasn't so sure how to feel.

He began to pace, going over the plan he had come up with. It was risky, dangerous even, knowing his own sister planned to make a Bakugan Brawler Resistance, and she would be persistent on finding him. She was that kind of girl.

But he was sick of listening to his father, sick of having to fall in line with his evil plans.

He quickly went to his closet, and dug out a box, and opened it.

On top was a picture of him, his mother, and Mira, all smiling. Keith was in the middle, arms around both of the shorter women. His mind drifted to the day he found out his mother died, and seeing her broken body, covered in blood and bruises.

He hadn't even realized he had began to cry until his tears hit the picture, and then there were lots, like rain they fell, and it wouldn't stop. Keith never cried, he wasn't this weak. But maybe if his mother was here, things would be different.

"If you want to change things, change them."

Keith's eyes widened, as he realized the mechanical Bakugan his father had created for him was floating in front of him. "What do you mean?"

"I seek power, and I can see you can give me that power. But you yourself must not be such a coward, because I will not fight with a coward."

Keith clenched his teeth. This Bakugan was right, he shouldn't be a coward. So he quickly tore the rest of the things out of the box, draping himself in a huge red coat. A trembling hand came up to put the mask over his face, and the mechanical eye came into place. He looked in the mirror, and without a second thought began to work on his hair, dying it a bright blonde.

He was ready now.

* * *

He made his way through the arena, headed for his first battle. Him and Helios had been training for weeks, but it was apparent they didn't need to. Their natural bond and fighting technique were already perfectly synced. They had crushed every single person they had faced, and every time, Keith felt a new surge of emotion, one of arrogance, and pride.

He knew they were better then everybody here.

He knew that soon they would become Vexos, and slowly rise to the top, until he had become Prince Hydron's pet.

It was all in place, it was all set, not it just needed to be executed. His entire future was riding on every choice he made since he transformed into this person.

Spectra Phantom they called him now. Soon they would all bow down to him, worship him. He planned to overthrow the entire kingdom.

He didn't pay mind to anyone anymore, he only cared for himself.

The last thing he had done before leaving home was leave a note, for his father and sister.

_Dear Father and Mira,_

_The choice I made to leave might be the best one I have ever made. I need to find who I truly am, and to do so I had to leave. _

_Mira, keep working toward your goal. It is going to be difficult, especially if I succeed in what I am aiming for. But don't get up. You will see me again. And when you do don't second guess yourself. You'll know who I am, you always will. Just keep working hard, and remember in the end, we are working toward the same thing. I love you Mira, don't forget it._

_Father, I hope you realize what you're doing is wrong. Mother may be dead, but she is watching us, and she can see what you're doing. You're readily working toward a possible genocide. I hope you come to realize that they have done nothing to deserve this. _

_I don't know how it will go when I see you all again. You might not even know who I am, and you __might realize its me. But I will see you both again._

_Oh, and Father, one more thing. _

_I'm not listening, not anymore. _

_Best,_

_Keith_

* * *

**Well, that's over with. I don't ****particularly love how it turned out, but leave your comments on what you thought. **

**Also, my question for today is this: Do you think that Clay knew who his son was in the show? **

**I was always confused by this in the show.**

**R&amp;R!**

**~Dakota**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everybody I am back! **

**Today I have got a little bit of a treat for all of you, and that would be my favorite Otp from when i was a kid! It's an odd pairing because of the age-**

**Wait. **

**Are you telling me, that Lync Volan is 16 years old!?**

**He's older then me!**

**Well... with that news... enjoy the chapter. I do not own Bakugan.**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**I need a Doctor**

**Lync x Alice**

_"Alice..."_

It was a feeble voice.

_"Alice...?"_

Attempting to touch her mind, to communicate with her.

_"Alice! It's me Alice!" _

It was so familiar, tugging at parts of her mind that had been left untouched for years.

_"Alice!? Please you have to hear me Alice!" _

Sometimes the voice was stronger, like it was close to her.

_"Alice... Please Alice I need you..."_

Sometimes it was weak, fading in and out of her mind. It made her question herself, question if the voice was truly real.

_"Alice, I'm sorry. Please Alice, you have to forgive me!"_

She didn't know what the voice was talking about all of the time. Her mind was foggy, it had been for a long time. She recognized the voice, but didn't know who was speaking.

_"Alice... I need to talk to you..."_

She felt her heart tug at the sound of the voice, but she didn't know why. This had been happening for years, but her memory, her emotions, her mind, was all but broken. Beaten down by depression, anxiety, and a mess of other problems that couldn't be untangled anymore. It had started with Masquerade, who still darkened her dreams with her presence, and spiraled out of control, to nightmares of her friends deaths, and even to Lync, and losing him to Hydron.

_"Alice!_ _Alice please!"_

That had been so long ago.

_"Alice, Alice I'm here!"_

Years upon years ago.

_"Alice you have to save me!"_

He was dead. He was supposed to be dead.

_"Alice! Alice!" _

How was he not dead?

She started to uncurl from her ball, for the first time in days. Her body resisted, scared and afraid. Shadows taunted her from every side, filling her room with ominous creatures that would make her draw back in fear. Not today, though. His voice was so clear in her mind, and it brought her strength which filled her veins and gave her a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

Faith.

Faith was something she had lost a long time ago, when her nightmares became so bad that even considering telling someone made her shrink back, and cower in a corner. Faith was something she had lost when Masquerade had taken over her body. Faith was something she had lost when Lync had sacrificed himself for this world, for her, as she later found out.

_"Alice... Alice are you coming for me?"_

Her mouth opened to form words, but she didn't know what to say. Her voice was caught at the back of her throat, unsure of what her mind wanted her to say. Her lips struggled to form the words, and she didn't want to breathe in the air and speak it all out. She was afraid. She was so afraid of herself, so untrusting of herself, that she didn't want to speak.

_"Alice...? Please..." _

His voice was so weak and lonely. He seemed like he was struggling not to cry, like he was struggling to stay with her. He was begging her to save him, and she couldn't even talk to him.

_"Alice...?"_

That did it.

_"Alice, please save me!"_

She couldn't be afraid anymore.

"Lync?" Her voice was soft, and hoarse from tears that constantly fell from her aching eyes.

_"Alice? You're here?"_

"Lync where are you?" Alice managed to raise her voice a bit, taking a wavering step toward her bedroom door.

_"I don't __know. It's dark, and I have been here a long time. People are saying I can leave Alice. There's a hole, but I can't get up to it. Alice you have to help me!"_

His voice was so scared, and it hurt Alice so much, fishing up all the memories she had of him. "Lync what do you see from the hole?"

_"The sky. It has so many pretty stars Alice. I missed the stars. Are you coming for me Alice?"_

"Yes Lync, yes I am coming for you. Of course I'm coming for you." She mumbled, knowing he could hear her anyways. He had to be outside, he could see the stars.

Her wavering steps became longer strides, as she made her way through her dark house, ignoring everything that would make her scream in fear and hide away. She had to save Lync, he needed her.

_"Good. I missed you Alice. I wanted to see you before I left, but I was afraid you would be mad at me." _

This stopped her in her tracks, and she froze, in a hallway full of monsters and needles, but not acknowledging it, because he was her main focus. "Why would I be mad?"

_"The last time I saw you... I lied to you Alice..."_

Alice sucked up a deep breath, and broke into a run, ripping her front door open to look for this hole Lync was desperately trying to get out of. Her eyes scanned the ground, until it reached a dead bouquet of roses, left their in remembrance of the very voice infiltrating her mind. Next to it was a purple vortex, swirling with light. Hesitantly, she approached it, getting down on her knees to get a better look.

_"I see you Alice!" _

"Hold on... Hold on Lync. I'm going to put my arm down, you grab on okay?" Her voice was unsteady, thick with emotions and tears.

_"Okay."_

His voice seemed afraid, but she put her arm down into the hole anyway, just waiting. For a second there was nothing, then suddenly bare skin touched hers, and fingers wrapped around her arm. "Is that you Lync?"

_"Yes, it's me."_

So she began to pull, and slowly the boy who risked it all to save her appeared out of the hole, looking almost exactly the same as the last time he saw her. He took a deep breath of the cold air, and began to sputter and cough, like he hadn't breathed in the four years he had been presumably dead. She pulled him all the way out before pulling him into a hug. "You're alive..." She breathed.

Alice felt him shudder slightly, but he looked up at her a real smile crossing his features.

"Ya, I suppose I am. And back just in time to save you again."

* * *

**Well that turned out to be better then I expected! **

**Do I get props for that?**

**My question for you all today is this: What chapter of mine were you hesitant about reading from the title or song but by the end you actually liked it? **

**Leave your answer in a review as well as your thoughts on this chapter and future suggestions!**

**~Dakota**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everybody, I know its been awhile since I last updated and I'm really sorry but high school is kicking my ass right now. **

**But I am back with a highly requested duo, Dan and Runo! **

**Now I've had this one planned for the longest time, but never the idea or inspiration to write it. **

**But hopefully it will turn out well, and tune in to a very special announcement at the end of the chapter!**

**I do not own Bakugan or these songs!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Titanium **

**Dan x Runo**

_Power: The ability to do something or act in a particular way, especially as a faculty or quality. _

It had been too much at one point. Too much for her to handle. Countless nights she had spent curled in a corner, rain falling from her eyes, hitting the skin on her legs, rolling down as fast as Runo was falling into the endless pool of darkness.

Memories crawled through her mind, rising behind her eyelids and intruding her vision no matter how much she pleaded for them to go away. They reminded her what his words had sounded like rolling off his tongue, so easily, like he had meant to say them for years. Bullet after bullet shot into her heart, but her words barely dented his, not even leaving a mark.

She remembered what it felt like when he had left for the final time. Pain and terror shot through her veins, rooting her to the spot, unable to stop him. Completely and utterly powerless.

They had fought before, but not like this. Usually he would gather her in his arms, whispering his apologies in her hair and they would cry, upset and terrified of what the two of them were turning into. Neither had expected the bomb to finally detonate, the bomb that sent them flying in opposite directions, forming an unbreakable barrier.

That's when the memories stopped, fading into a blur of colors and emotions. She couldn't remember why it had happened anymore. Maybe she had finally gotten sick of how he kept leaving. Realized what he was turning into.

He was turning into a monster.

His focus was on nothing but saving the world, but under that there was a longing for so much more. Power. Like so many heroes before him, all he was seeking was power. She could name all of them, the ones she studied in school, from all those Greek myths. The ones who sought out power, only to find misery, only to find corruption.

She knew thats where he was headed.

She stood up before she could realize it, and grabbed Tigrera from her bedside table. Her feet walked out of her room, and out the front door of her house. She began to walk, not sure where to go, but sure that she never wanted to stop, not for anything, not now.

The darkness around her was heavy, weighing down on her like a rock, but she kept moving, her eyes not ahead of her, but on the stars, as if they were retelling the memories that played through her mind.

She had tried to tell him, tried to warn him, but when he had gotten mad, so had she. She couldn't help herself. Her emotions ran high, and for gods sake he wouldn't listen to her.

Dan never seemed to want to listen to her.

He had been made of Titanium. Strong, brave, and unbreakable. Even when somebody stood in his way it was like nobody stood in his way because he just knocked them down like he had done the person before that.

Even his friends.

If it was for him, if he could gain power, he would stomp out his friends. He would take all the credit even if it had been a group effort. He was the man everyone looked to, but behind the scenes, so much more went on.

Part of her was glad he left, glad she didn't have to deal with him anymore.

Because when he was dead, she would be here on earth, powerless, but still standing. A small smile crossed her face, as stars gleamed above. Her feet had stopped at the edge of the river. Runo bent down, picking up a rock, and hurling it into the river and watched as for a second the water broke around the rock, allowing it to sink.

Again, and again she threw rocks, smiling as each one sunk. One day that would be him, sinking into the same pool as she was falling into now. His power will ultimately destroy him.

Another rock sunk down, bringing Runo more joy.

For the first time she was realizing how much better being away from him was. He was gaining so much power, climbing a mountain as high as Everest, but what would happen when he got to the top? He would have to come down, or the air would suffocate him, and kill him. Both would take away his power, leave him in ashes, just like all of those he had thrown down in his wake.

What goes up must come down.

Power corrupts.

It was all so perfect to her. She was right, and when he realized it, she would be rising above him, not with power, no not with power, but with a realization. She would rise above him with the realization that power would lead to destruction. She wouldn't have more power then him, because power wasn't what she was seeking.

She would have more knowledge. She would know what would be too much for herself. She could see it, and eventually everybody else would be able to see it too.

They would see her, Runo, born from a single star, knowing that power would destroy her. They would see her overcome everything in her path, because she knows that power will destroy everything else. They would see her, climbing out of the pool she was falling into, tears dried, and a smile on her face, because she knew better then he had.

Dan may have his armor made of power, but Runo's was built with knowledge.

And knowledge is the closest thing anybody could get to titanium.

* * *

**And another one down!**

**As I said before, I have an announcement. I am going to have another contest! *happy cheers***

**Yes I know it's super exciting. But we are nearing 100 reviews, and I was thinking that I would do something special for all of you, since you guys have done so much for me. **

**Depending on what review number someone is they will get a special prize of sorts, if they want to accept it. There will be 4 people who get special prizes, so if you want to, you better be very very ready to review this story. **

**The 97th reviewer will get to pick a couple they want featured in a chapter, it could be anyone, including shipping themselves with somebody. **

**The 98th reviewer gets to pick a song that they want me to use in a chapter.**

**The 99th reviewer gets to write a chapter for the story that will be featured in this story. **

**And... *drumroll***

**The 100th reviewer gets to help me cowrite an entire chapter based on the couple and song of their choice!**

**So if you want one of these special prizes don't forget to read and review!**

**And as always leave your thoughts on this chapter, and suggestions for other chapters in your reviews!**

**~Dakota**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everybody, I'm extremely extremely sorry for the late update. I don't have much of an excuse other then just a huge amount of stress, but I really want to update more frequently and get more stories out, I just don't know how that's going to work.**

**The contest is still on, details are in the last chapter.**

**Other then that I do not own Bakugan, and please enjoy this new chapter.**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Going Under**

**Gus x Spectra**

Night had fallen awhile ago, but Gus still stood atop the Vestel Battle Ship they had landed in the middle of an empty earth dessert. His chest was tight, making it painful to breathe. He would cry, but he had run out of tears months ago. Rather his veins were filled with burning lava, fueling the anger that bubbled over. The anger that had caused him to blow up and go off on his lover, on his _master._

He did everything for Spectra. He made everything perfect for his lover. Nothing Gus did seemed to please Spectra, and he received little praise from him anymore. All Gus could do was stand there and try harder, but he was so sick of it. Gus was nothing but a pet to Spectra. Something Spectra could play with, toying with his heart, his mind, and his will power. Time after time Gus had done Spectra's dirty work, fighting for him, getting injured physically and mentally.

Often times Gus would wake up from nightmares where Spectra would be drowning him, restricting him, _beating him._ It made him pull the blankets closer to his body, trying to quell the shaking that resided in his bones. Sometimes, on good days, Spectra would be there, would make him lie back down, and stroke his hair until Gus fell back to sleep.

Often times, Spectra was never there. He often chose work over coming to bed, leaving Gus utterly alone to face the terrors the night presented him. Spectra was distant, and Gus often used that as an excuse for the little praise he received. The truth was getting hazy, but Gus didn't care anymore.

He started to become less dependent on Spectra, tried to swim upwards, tried to resurface onto land again. Gus just couldn't do it. Mentally he was spiraling downwards, they both were. Gus was starting to notice his master's hollow cheeks, and figured he should say something.

The end result was something Gus never wanted to go through again.

He flinched at the memories, and his old scars started to tingle, reminding him of each blow his lover had delivered to his body that night, each cut, each bruise.

Gus hadn't spoken to Spectra for almost 3 weeks after that. He secluded himself in a small room, slowly going crazy. Spectra had apologized, multiple times, so unlike himself, so out of his own mind.

The two of them were breaking apart and Gus could not bear to see it happen. He loved Spectra with every fiber of his body, and he would never stop.

A sudden, but soft clanking of shoes came from behind him. Gus didn't even need to think to know who it was, yet he didn't move, didn't acknowledge the approach of the blonde haired man who came to his side.

For awhile they stood there, wind rustling their hair, each trapped in their own mind. Neither knew what to say to the other, and both felt as if their lungs were being restricted, unable to breathe, drowning in the others pain.

"Gus..." Spectra's voice came out as a whisper as he clenched his black mask in his hand. Anger coursed through his veins, but it wasn't the same anger it was the night he had beaten Gus. It was anger directed toward himself.

It had been coursing through him for months now, along with such a deep depression that made Spectra start to slowly wither away. He could not sleep, because the nightmares were there. He could not, would not eat. He worked to keep himself sane. He worked to keep his mind off of how much pain he had caused Gus. He worked to keep from inflicting anymore pain.

Gus opened his mouth to answer, to force any word out, but he couldn't get it past his lips. He wanted to tell Spectra everything, but by looking in the blonde man's eyes, he already seemed to know what was wrong.

He seemed to know how far Gus had fallen.

He seemed to know all the pain he cause, all the nights spent crying, wrapped in a blanket all alone in the dark.

He seemed to know what he had done wrong.

Gus wanted to yell, he wanted to scream at Spectra for hiding from him, for inflicting this pain upon Gus, but what would that do for either of them? He gently took Spectra's hand in his own, thumb circling over the smooth skin of his Master, in an attempt to soothe him. Spectra's grip tightened, not wanting to let go, desperate to keep his hold on Gus.

Because if Spectra ever lost Gus, he would truly lose his mind.

It seemed like a long time before either of them spoke, tried to form coherent words to communicate with one another. For awhile they couldn't do it.

It was Gus who was finally able to shatter the barrier, breaking the silence that encompassed the both of them.

It was hard for him to say, but despite this he still muttered the words, knowing that through the difficulty, they still held true.

"I forgive you..."

* * *

**And that will be it for this chapter! Sorry for the late update (Again) but I am really doing some reconsidering on the stories I am writing and the quality. This story however will not be deleted so do not worry.**

**I'm going to use a lot of this weekend to hopefully write more of this story and another I have in mind. Most of my other stories will probably be deleted so sorry about that. **

**Umm the contest is still going on, details are in the last chapter. Anyways R&amp;R!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright so I'm back and I know updates have been spontaneous and random and all of that buttttttt I'm back with a new chapter. **

**It seems like most of my old readers kinda drifted off in my absence but I have seen a few people here and there so I welcome you to my story. **

**So without further ado I welcome you to another chapter. However this one isn't romantic really... Oh well.**

**I do not own Bakugan or the songs used in this story!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Maps**

**Spectra (Keith) x Mira**

When anyone asked Mira if she was okay, she would always smile and tell them she was. Her voice would always be cheery, and a smile would always form on her lips. Her eyes would sparkle and sometimes she would let out an airy giggle. To everyone, she seemed just fine.

But what they didn't see was the bruises, cuts, and cracks on her heart. They didn't see the pain she saw when she looked at her eyes in a reflection. They didn't see the tears that slipped out of her eyes on the nights she left them to sit on the dusty ground outside.

All of this because of one person. One stupid, rude, changed, yet amazing, graceful, smart and familiar person. And as much as she wished the ache in her heart would go away, she knew it was the only reason she still has hope in him, even if he was a filthy traitor, with blood on his hands. Sometimes on good nights, Ace would find her beneath the stars, and he would hold her until she gave in and ranted on about how she was feeling about this god awful, amazing, human being. As amazing as these nights were, and as much relief as she felt when they happened, it didn't last long.

Her emotions for him were so conflicting, because she knew him two ways.

She knew him as her brother. Warm, sweet, open, intelligent, patient Keith. The kind of brother who would step in front of a bullet for her. The kind of person that would step in front of a bullet for anyone. The kind of person who would fight valiantly for what he believed in.

Yet, she also knew him as Spectra. Violent, cold, guarded, evil, dark Spectra. The kind of person who would do anything for power. The kind of person that smiled upon the suffering of others with the kind of malice very few ever feel or see.

Mira wanted to save him. She missed him, and how he used to be. But Ace had told her on one occasion that even if there was a possibility of returning Spectra to her, that he probably would not be the exact same person he was.

That was something Mira had trouble coming to terms with.

But she slowly began to see a glimmer of what Ace was talking about. In the way Spectra walked, the way he talked, even after he had taken his mask off was not the same as Keith.

However, they had their similarities. The way he held his Bakugan, tossing it occasionally, the way he threw it down, the confidence he protruded, it was all the same.

There was change, but there was hope.

Every time they saw each other there was always some hope.

In the way he would look at her, the way his voice lost some harshness when he spoke to her. Sometimes it felt like her mind was playing tricks on her, but the more frequent it became the more sure Mira was that he was trying to tell her that _he was still Keith. _

Ace laughed and told her she was crazy. He told her she was imagining things. He told her that if anything _Spectra_ would only step down if Dan beat him, and that Keith wasn't coming back.

That night Mira walked away from him, and fiddling with her locket popped it open, and took herself back to a time where Keith did exist. Memories of them flooded through her brain, and somewhere between smiling and sobbing Mira truly realized what had to be done.

She knew that Ace was right. If Keith and Spectra shared one major thing together it was pride. With the Vexos, and even without, it was all about his pride. If anyone could get Keith back it would be Dan. Because the only way Spectra would step down was if he was defeated, and his power and pride were taken.

It was painful for her to realize that she couldn't be the reason he would come back. It was painful to realize that he had moved on from taking care of her, doing everything for her, and saving her.

Despite this Mira was determined to persevere, and get Dan in the right position to take Spectra on. Every move was deliberate, every win and loss was meant to happen because Dan was the only way she was going to get Keith back.

And he did. Dan did exactly what he needed to do, and Spectra joined them, Keith came back, and everything should have been perfect, but it still wasn't.

They were still fighting King Zenoheld, and no matter what he said Keith still missed Gus and almost nothing seemed right anymore. Keith was closed off still. Distant. Still striving for power, although not his own.

Until Mylene and Shadow came around.

That's when Keith came back, cunning, and protective. Yet Spectra was still with him, deceitful, and powerful.

It was then when Mira realized the full extent to which Ace had been right. Keith and Spectra were now one, and they would never be separate. Keith held traits that he had gotten from Spectra, just as Spectra had held traits of Keith's.

But now, she wouldn't of asked for it any other way. He still cared about her, about Shadow and Mylene no matter how much evil they had committed. He still came to her rescue when she needed it, gave her smiles, and talked to her, bonding with her again like they used to.

He may not be the same anymore, and neither was she.

No matter what they had been through together, they had taken their separate paths, far away from each other.

It was just up to faith to show them the way together again.

* * *

**Yayyyy I finally finished and I'm super proud of this, mostly because it's 1 in the morning and I didn't think I would be able to write, let alone this well sooooooooo. **

**R&amp;R and as always leave suggestions for pairings and songs in your review!**

**~Dakota**


	24. Chapter 24

**OMG I'm updating already! (Shocker right?) **

**Alright so before I start this chapter I shall update you guys on a few things. **

**I will be completely inactive from the 28th of June to July 5th because I will be on a cruise.**

**Then after that I go to Florida on like July 11th, then to Chicago on the 19th, and I'm back on August 2nd. Hopefully I will be updating fairly consistently, but I should definitely be updating while I'm in Chicago and we will have a chapter on the stories 1 year anniversary on August 1st.**

**Also, I'm canceling the contest since no one seemed interested, but I will do a contest again if people take interest. If people are interested maybe we can hold a contest for a bonus chapter written by a fan to go up on August 1st. Let me know if any of you are interested.**

**Now without further ado, I do not own Bakugan or the songs used throughout this story. Please enjoy!**

_**Bonus note:**_**OMG WE HIT 100 REVIEWS! This means so much to me guys so thank you all so much for your support, I couldn't do this without all of you!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**My Life Would Suck Without You**

**Shadow x Mylene**

It was a soft sound, but it completely penetrated any thought process Shadow was having, or trying to have at the moment. It took him a minute to realize that someone was knocking on his apartment door, and another minute to realize that he should probably answer it. After muttering a few choice curse words under his breath, he rose onto two shaky legs and dragged himself toward his apartment door.

When he opened the door, it took everything he had not to slam the door shut and go cry for an eternity.

In front of him stood, a soaked to the bone, miserable looking Mylene. Shadow crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe, blocking her entrance into his apartment. He was clenching his jaw tight to prevent any emotion from seeping through, so she wouldn't realize the turmoil of emotions fighting beneath his skin.

Mylene had left him weeks ago, after throwing nasty words at him and they were like knives piercing his skin, forcing him onto his knees, cloaking him in an eternal darkness filled with pain and misery.

Shadow didn't show emotion, he wasn't the kind of person to let words bother him. But Mylene, was so forceful, so beautiful that she broke his walls, made him show things nobody would ever have seen otherwise. She had unlocked the door to another Shadow, the _real _Shadow. The Shadow that wasn't as feminine, or carefree as he was around everyone else.

He was someone who was quite caring, and sensitive, but he could hide it, he could act like someone he wasn't to cover his tracks, so that maybe he wouldn't feel so much pain.

It was so different with Mylene. Cause although Shadow was different with Mylene, he still had a short temper, and was offended quite easily. Fights were not scarce between the two, and although they didn't get violent physically the mental fights were bloody, and resulted with doors being slammed, and tears to be shed.

Their last fight however, was the biggest they had ever had. After it had all went down, Shadow had realized he should've never even questioned Mylene's faith to him, but Spectra was so prominent in Mylene's life, and Lync taunted him sometimes, telling him that Mylene would leave him for Spectra.

Mylene wasn't the kind of person to soothe his thoughts.

She yelled, she rampaged, and she basically completely lost her mind at Shadow.

He had never seen her so upset. She was firing bullets at him, her words imbedding themselves deep into his core.

He had closed his eyes and tried to wait it out, but words seeped through his defenses.

_Immature._

_Stupid._

_Crazy._

_Hot-Headed. _

_Liar. _

It had been then that Shadow had stood up and pointed at the door. He remembered saying 'Go. Leave.' very clearly. She had just grabbed her coat and left him to cry himself to sleep, and wallow in misery for days before Lync and Volt had come by to help him out of the slump.

Yet no matter what they did Shadow was not perking up. He was not making jokes, sticking his tongue out, or cackling madly. He was a machine, going through the motions before crying himself to sleep. It was repetitive.

_I could do so much better then you._

It was the last thing she had said to him before she left.

But now she was back, and Shadow was conflicted. She had hurt him so bad, but here she was, shivering in front of him, looking the most vulnerable he had ever seen her.

With a soft sigh, he spoke. "Go get a towel and dry off. I'll get you a warm blanket and some tea. There are some dry pajamas in our room." Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heel and walked into the kitchen, starting to boil water in a kettle. While the water was heating up he climbed the stairs to his room, grabbing his fluffiest blanket and bringing it back down and placing it on the arm of his couch.

It wouldn't seem right to most. Him taking her back in after all that had happened.

Mylene was always going to be Mylene. She would always be temperamental, and touchy. But she would also be beautiful, and amazing.

The look on her face when he had opened the door had been filled with such a guilt, that he automatically knew she hadn't meant a word she had said. Sure, their relationship wasn't going to be the same as it was before, they would work on it again until it was. They both had their quirks and issues, and they were still working on gradually understanding how to help the other.

They were meant to be from the start anyway. There was no doubt about that. They wouldn't be complete without each other. Shadow and Mylene were the biggest pieces in each others lives, in each others own personal puzzles. Without each other they were incomplete.

Sure they were still rough around the edges, and had a lot to understand, and to learn about the other person, but Shadow was sure they could do it. They had made that promise, unknowingly, the day they had met each other.

So when Shadow came back to a freshly clothed Mylene, with 2 hot mugs of peppermint tea, he dropped the fluffy blanket around her shoulders, placed a mug in her hands and before she could ask him why he was being so accepting he pressed his lips to her temple, and whispered softly against her skin, words that she would forever be grateful for.

"Don't ask questions. This is just me, trying to understand you."

* * *

**And that's another chapter done! *cheers* **

**So please R&amp;R, and I will hopefully have another chapter up sometime after the 5th...**

**As always leave your suggestions in the review section (Though they will take awhile to get written cause I have like 11 chapters advanced planned). **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Dakota**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! So I honestly planned to have this chapter out earlier in the week but I am lazy af... So umm it's almost 1am Friday morning and I've decided to write cause why not. **

**This may or may not get finished right now, if not I will finish it this afternoon, but the moral of this is it will get posted today before I leave for Florida tomorrow. **

**On another note, should I go through with the contest of having someone write a special chapter for the stories 1 year anniversary? If any of you would participate let me know in the comments please, cause I really wanna do something special for 1 year. **

**Anyways, I do not own Bakugan or these songs.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S (omg i've never done this couple before) **

**P.S.S (I don't think)**

**P.S.S.S (This chapter is gonna be super cliche probably)**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Everytime We Touch**

**Ace x Mira**

At the time a part of her didn't know why she decided to ask such a delinquent to join her team.

At the time they seemed so similar; alone, abandoned, and in need of someone to be with.

At the time she just needed people with her morals, her beliefs, and strength way beyond average.

He gave her that.

However, with him came many snarky remarks, sarcastic comments, and a very _very _short temper.

He gave her a bit more of that.

Yet Mira couldn't help but feel the affection, and caring nature he showed only to her when they had finally warmed up to each other.

That didn't last long, because when Dan came around, Ace changed. He closed himself off, he became nasty, and jealous. Mira was slightly curious why, it couldn't be over her, Dan had Runo, yet a small part of herself couldn't help but say that it was because of her.

The part that said it was just how good Dan was always won out.

She couldn't fall in love with Ace... _could she?_

That's what she asked herself day in and day out, when his voice haunted her dreams, and his touch filled her body with warmth when he was no where near her.

At times she felt she was fighting this war as much for Ace as she was to get her brother back, and save the Bakugan.

At times she couldn't imagine her life if she hadn't of asked Ace to join her team, become her friend, become her first love. What would she be doing? How would she be fighting? Would she still be fighting?

Ace was the light in the darkest night that would come and pull her out of her own head, her own demons, and tell her that _yes she needed to keep fighting, "because Mira, what would I do without you?"_

Then he would wrap his arms around her and hold her close, and she wouldn't even be able to cry because he brought her such warmth, secureness, and safety. He would whisper sweet nothings for hours, until she would fall asleep, left wondering _what were they really?_

Because in the mornings it was business as usual and Ace was Ace and Mira was Mira and there was no way to change that because neither knew what to say.

They felt the sparks between each other.

They felt each others sadness and happiness.

They helped one another in times of need.

Through this time they had been through it all, the two of them. They knew what the other was saying through glances and sharp motions, and they could see the looks of longing shared between them.

The real issue was: they couldn't find the words.

At night it was easy, they were alone, they were comfortable and calmer. He would wipe her tears and she would wipe his because at times even Ace would break down under all the pressure and stress.

When he first kissed her it was magical, even if it only lasted 2 seconds. Yet right after Ace disappeared into the shadows like he had so many nights before and their days were exactly the same.

All they knew is that they made each other feel the best they could, they felt complete with each other.

But how do you say that to someone?

It was Gus who got them to do something. After it was all said and done, they sat, Ace, Mira, Gus, Keith, and Baron. All five of them and it was Gus who looked Ace straight in the eye and asked him when they had started dating.

What they didn't know is Gus knew they weren't dating.

After a lot of stuttering, blushing, and awkward interruptions, Keith had leaned back, arm thrown around Gus and spoke to them.

_"So what are you then?"_

And when ice blue met ash green their words almost exactly matched.

"He's my everything."

"She's my everything."

Gus had just chuckled and Baron had mumbled something along the lines of _"I knew I was a third wheel the entire time."_

Keith however, had started to play with Gus' hair as he spoke. "But what are you two?"

Ace had turned to Mira again, and gave her a warm smile. "Mira, what do you want us to be?"

Everyone had seen the blush that colored her face at that sentence, but surprisingly she kept her composure. "I want us to be our everything. What we've always been. But I want us to be able to tell the entire universe this time, and not hide in the shadows of the night. I want us to be us, Ace and Mira, but I want us to be us together. I want to be able to hold you hand and kiss you in daylight, in front of our friends and family. I want us... And I want us forever."

Ace just leaned in and kissed her, long and slow, and when he pulled back, still close enough for their lips to brush he whispered softly to her, so only she could hear.

"And if that's what you want... Then Mira Clay, forever you will get."

* * *

**Yayyyyy I did finish it even though I procrastinated for like... all week.**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this incredibly cliche chapter.**

**R&amp;R and as always leave suggestions in your reviews!**

**~Dakota**


End file.
